<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【底特律】【RK900康纳/盖文3p】RK900+RK800=？Gavin知道答案（已坑） by Funcy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397549">【底特律】【RK900康纳/盖文3p】RK900+RK800=？Gavin知道答案（已坑）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funcy/pseuds/Funcy'>Funcy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funcy/pseuds/Funcy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2018年老文补档，我的人生黄文，长篇巨制（？）<br/>你好，欢迎光临本文，我是你的人类导读，将伴你度过整个阅读之旅。<br/>本文致力于用科技为你带来全新的人机交♂互行为记录阅读体验，希望能守护你的笑容。<br/>CP：RK900 x Gavin 和（RK900+RK800）x Gavin 3P<br/>章节概况：<br/>1-2：剧情过渡章<br/>3：900在盖体内“产卵”（润滑球）<br/>4：盖“排卵”（排球）+电视转播<br/>5：800到场<br/>6：仿生棒棒冰（900的温度可调控阴茎）<br/>7：玩裤子<br/>8：夜总会一日游<br/>9：900盖的第一次/崔西观摩指导<br/>10：手枪play<br/>11：玩笑与狗狗<br/>12：猫猫狗狗<br/>13：老汉的黑锅<br/>14：证物间/电击/edging<br/>15：亲亲/掷硬币<br/>16：康纳上垒/jio<br/>17：双龙</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>RK900&amp;康纳/盖文</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【底特律】【RK900康纳/盖文3p】RK900+RK800=？Gavin知道答案（已坑）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《RK900+RK800=？Gavin知道答案》</p><p> </p><p>Gavin分不清是汗水还是泪水模糊了他的视线，他的意识正在渐渐涣散……他快要承受不住了！崩溃地闭上眼睛，滚烫的液体自眼睑划过脸颊，红得不可思议的脸颊。尽管咬住了红肿嘴唇，但可怜的Gavin还是阻挡不住自己的声音，带着委屈哭腔的低吟随着身体的节奏迸发出来。</p><p>这到底是怎么回事？Gavin觉得自己知道，但又好像不知道。</p><p>他被警局强制分配了一个仿生人跟屁虫，和Hank的那个宝贝塑胶玩具长得一模一样，但是除了长相，别的都不太一样。一开始他就像对待任何塑胶讨厌鬼一样对待自己屁股后面的那个，但是后来……后来……哦天哪！他的脑子被两根仿生阴茎捅得什么都想不起来了！屁股后面的那个混蛋不知道怎么就进到了自己屁股里面！最荒谬的是现在！那个混蛋把Hank屁股后面的塑胶小狗也招进来了——Connor到底来捣什么乱，不去Hank的屁股里搅屎，来他本来就不堪重负的屁股里捣什么乱？！果然仿生人都不是什么好东西——他早就知道！</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 1.《无耻家庭》片场试图联系《成长的烦恼》剧组成员</p><p> </p><p>Connor接到RK900的通话请求时，正在和Hank一起看电视。</p><p>“RK800，Gavin说他想要你加入我们。”RK900平静地向Connor传递了一句讯息，这是他的一贯作风，只叙事，而且是只以句号结尾的那种叙事。但这次不同，RK900认为自己很希望RK800能够同意，于是他决定运用一些交流技巧，“Gavin说这是人类面向仿生人的一次深入交流的邀请，或许能解答你对于人类的一些疑惑。拥有一个人类导师，会有利于你和安德森副队长的相处。”</p><p>RK900在讯息传递的同时，还颇有诚意地向Connor共享了自己的视觉和听觉。</p><p>画面上只出现了一个人形的背影（无法进行面部扫描确认身份），正跪趴着，肛门处被插入一根直径约45.79mm的男性生殖器。画面并不稳定，随着生殖器的前后动作而产生同向位移。</p><p>“Yeah？”声音识别结果：RK900。</p><p>“Yeah……Yes！Yes！Yesss！”只露出背影的人形生物发出了声音——声音识别结果：Gavin Reed，“Come for me. Come for me, pleeease~”</p><p>Connor从第一人称视角体验了这一切。RK900在Gavin口齿不清的背景音中补充道：“听，Gavin在表达他非常希望你可以为他而来。”</p><p>“I’m gonna come.”虽然隐隐觉得哪里不对，但Connor还是用亲切又冷静的语调给予了肯定回复。</p><p> </p><p>Hank本来美滋滋地喝着啤酒，和Connor分享着球赛，当然大部分时间两个人并不交流。但Hank一直关照着旁边什么都不懂的仿生人小子，所以他们偶尔也能聊上两句。</p><p>但是，从刚才开始这个小混蛋就突然不理他了，脑袋上的灯管红得厉害，转得飞快，怎么叫都没反应。</p><p>Hank想……或许是机体故障？他不太懂高科技维修那一套，但是人类的本能告诉他——机器坏了摇一摇，说不定就能好了。</p><p>Connor退出和RK900的通话后，才注意到Hank的脸离他很近，正在在晃着他的肩膀，叫着他的名字。怀疑视听传感器出现了问题，Connor自测却并未发现端倪，于是把这当作bug发送给了模控生命技术部门。</p><p>“Hank？”</p><p>哈！果然摇一摇就好使了。</p><p>“哼。”Hank见Connor没事，也懒得再多说话，决定保持他中老年酷盖的形象回去沙发上继续看比赛。但下一秒他就维持不住了，他才回个头的工夫，就发现Connor已经在门口整衣服，一副要出门的样子——这可是晚上十一点啊！这个小子要去干嘛？仿生人夜总会？上次去伊甸查案的时候就觉得Connor很反常，还有再之前，在那个被捅了28刀的老兄家，Connor抱着那本报导仿生人性爱表现的杂志看了半天……哼，什么都逃不过Anderson副队长的法眼。</p><p>“Connor，你在干什么？”</p><p>“我要去一趟Reed警探家。”</p><p>“你是说……Gavin？”Hank觉得这反常透了。</p><p>“是的，Reed警探在他家举办了一个仿生人派对，刚刚RK900对我发出了邀请。有什么问题吗？”Connor没有撒谎，只是把事实换了一种表达方式。他调用面部组件，让自己看起来真诚又纯良。</p><p>“哦，去吧。”仿生人也有交友的自由，Hank突然觉得自己管得太多了，简直像是个讨人厌的、青春期男孩的父亲。而这个想法正戳中他的伤心处——他突然有点思念柯尔。</p><p>“好的，再见，Hank。”一种莫名的兴奋笼罩了Connor，让他没有注意到Hank的情绪。</p><p>“再见，玩得开心。”<br/>
=======================</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 2.脏话的正确使用方法，例如：You fucking asshole.</p><p> </p><p>仿生人都有语言过滤系统，即专门过滤脏话的语言处理系统子模块，但是刚出厂就被解放了的RK900或许没有经过脏话检测——用上百万句不同语言的人类典型脏话音频对语言过滤系统进行全方面的检测。毕竟脏话检测只是个可选项，并不影响仿生人的正常使用——有仿生人保护法，谁还会对随时能上传视频证据报警的仿生人们使用脏话三连呢？</p><p>Gavin Reed。</p><p>没错，Gavin就是那个知法犯法的警用人类。不过他会打一些擦边球——底特律警局的同事们经常可以看到Gavin无视RK900的探询的目光，对着空气咒骂起来。</p><p>不过Gavin并不是总能保证自己表现得那么规矩，有的时候他还是忍不住，就那么看着RK900的眼睛，撂下一句脏话，比如“Plastic prick”或者“You fucking asshole.”这两种高频语句。</p><p>在Gavin用“Plastic Prick”与他交流的时候，RK900总是一本正经地回复：“不，我不是，我没有。作为大规模量产军警共用机型，为了避免功能滥用，我的默认配置并不包括性爱组件。首先，我不是塑胶鸡巴，我是一名仿生人，而不是你想的那种性爱玩具；其次，我没有塑胶鸡巴，这并不是我的出厂配置，但如果你有需要，我可以去模控生命更新我的配置。”</p><p>在Gavin用“You fucking asshole”进行交流时，RK900的回复也如出一辙，只不过把“塑胶鸡巴”换成了“屁眼”这种震撼心灵的脆皮鸭文学基石。</p><p>一开始Gavin还会被RK900傻乎乎的回复逗得哈哈大笑，继而出言嘲笑，甚至还会招呼其他人来围观。但是久而久之，每次都是一样的回答，一样是指一个字都不会差。就连Gavin也厌倦了这种游戏，他懒得回答，只翻翻白眼，现在已经开始连白眼都懒得翻了。</p><p>到底是谁说脏话检测不会影响仿生人使用的？</p><p>没有经过脏话检测的RK900钻了牛角尖。</p><p>不得不说，RK900的人类情感模拟系统有点矫枉过正了……这套系统真的太差劲了。RK900完全没有想过Gavin只是在粗鲁地胡说八道，开低俗又冒犯的玩笑——他就是这么个人，也没有像其他经过脏话检测的仿生人一样，淡定地把那些脏话部分当作语言垃圾删除掉……RK900一直在认真地思考自己和prick、asshole到底有什么关系，Gavin为什么会坚持把自己和那些性爱组件联系到一起？</p><p>不过没关系，RK900通网了，他相信自己会找到答案的。</p><p>他搜索了“Plastic prick”，出来的结果全是一些形形色色的塑料仙人掌（prickly），还有一些带刺的棒棒之类的。RK900仔细地检视了前100页的搜索结果，而这只是加重了他的疑惑。</p><p>他又搜索了“fucking asshole”，这次的结果更加多元，包含了很多以fucking asshole命名的音频文件。于是，RK900听着F word歌曲，浏览了结果中的字典词条和歌词。</p><p>但他还是不懂自己和prick、asshole到底有什么关系。</p><p>联想到搜索结果中的仙人掌，和Gavin说出那些话时异常、无逻辑的表现，以及在Gavin与他、与其他人交流时收集到的语法错误，他决定下调关于Gavin语法水平的评级，或许Gavin只是混淆了词性，或者拼写——就像搜索出的Plastic prickly结果，可以佐证Gavin有拼写错误的可能，那么改变一下词性，You fuck asshole看上去更合理一些，至少这次看上去像一道指令，而不是什么不相关的东西。</p><p>RK900搜索了“fuck asshole”，这次的结果还要再多元一些，包含了很多标题带有关键词的视频文件，甚至有很多大型视频网站。这次的内容有些多，RK900不得不花一些时间来逐一学习。</p><p>警局现在正是下班时间，路过的Gavin盯着RK900猛瞧。这个混蛋居然怎么叫都不理他，他不得不当众用上了经典的脏话二连，可还是没有反应。RK900只是虚无地盯着空气，灰色的光学视觉组件失去光彩，身体一动不动，而红色的指示灯闪个不停。</p><p>Gavin觉得自己的这台塑胶玩具……似乎终于要……完蛋了。他有点生气，想揍这小子一顿，但又不太敢碰，他真的很怕一碰这玩意就断电停机了……他赔不起……而且他好不容易教会了这个塑料脑袋好多事情……他甚至想给这个混蛋注册个名字——比如Gavinson什么的。他感觉自己带着这个傻玩意就像个老母亲带儿子，他还想着一定要让这个破玩意跪下叫他Daddy报复回来。</p><p>而下次见面……可能就是个被重置过的新混蛋了，全新的，让人脑袋冒烟的那种。</p><p>Gavin突然有点难过，他打算坐在这里，送他刚刚单方面新认的傻儿子最后一程。</p><p>RK900终于结束了对于生命大和谐的学习，他这才发现Gavin正坐在自己的面前。RK900意识到刚才的学习过程似乎占用了过多的数据处理能力，导致一段时间内，没有空闲的运算能力分配给视听感受器接收到的内容。</p><p>RK900快速地回放了一下，发现Gavin又在两个小时之前对他说了脏话，熟悉的用词，熟悉的味道，但是这次他确定自己明白Gavin的意思了。可之后很反常，Gavin就只是去接了杯水，然后安静地坐在他对面看着他，眼眶有点发红——RK900认为可能原因是他这两个小时眨眼次数太少，造成眼球干燥，但随即他又否定了，因为他用手指抹掉了Gavin眼眶处的液体，伸出舌尖舔了舔，分析出这是Gavin的泪水。</p><p>“这周末我会去模控生命升级我的性爱组件，这会花费一段时间，所以你未来的两天可能会见不到我。但是放心，工作时间我会准时回来。”</p><p>Gavin觉得简直见了鬼了，他怎么会为这么个满脑子黄色废料的混蛋难过，混蛋真的就是混蛋，他居然还掉了眼泪？！我想着你，你却想着嫖？！什么玩意！</p><p>“You fucking asshole!”Gavin把手里的水杯用力地砸向了RK900的脸，然后头也不回地离开了灯光昏暗、早已进入下班模式的警局。</p><p>“Yes, sir.”RK900灵活地躲过了水杯，对着Gavin的背影冷静地大声回复，这次他相信自己终于正确地解读了这条指令。</p><p>Gavin要被气疯了。<br/>
==========================</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 3. 玩个球</p><p> </p><p>Connor一边抛着硬币，一边蹦蹦跳跳着出门的时候，Gavin正在他自己的家里，被RK900的仿生阴茎钉在他自己的床上，泪眼朦胧地接受RK900在他的体内“产卵”。</p><p>所谓的卵，其实是直径约5cm的固态仿生人体液补充液，由仿生人性爱专用体液补充液加入水溶性凝胶混合而成，像果冻布丁一样吹弹可破~但在体温下，甚至室温下都会慢慢融化，所以，如果你现在打开Gavin家的冰箱，你会发现里面层层叠叠摞着一盒盒不同口味的“卵”。</p><p>而名字很拗口的仿生人性爱专用体液补充液，实际上是一种营养又美味的可食用润滑剂而已。</p><p>假如有一天突然末世降临，丧尸围城，Gavin是可以靠吃这些小玩意和他家的巨型小可爱捱过一些日子的。</p><p>是不是听上去很亲切？一开始听RK900像传销一样给他介绍这款果冻的时候，Gavin也觉得看着挺亲切的，他还以为这是RK900人性大发给自己买的成人小零食，毕竟有草莓味、巧克力味、啤酒味、威士忌味、伏特加味，以及各大产区的红酒味之类的。</p><p>直到RK900真的把这玩意塞进他的屁股里的时候，Gavin才发现这玩意真是“成人”小零食，而且是专喂另一张嘴的！去他妈的，5cm的球啊！啊！Gavin每次都会被RK900的暴力“喂食”弄哭，其实RK900已经尽量温柔，但5cm本身，对Gavin的小屁股来说，绝对算是暴力了。</p><p>起初，RK900只是像“正确”使用固体润滑剂一样，先把他的屁股润滑扩张按摩一条龙服务到位之后，再费尽千辛万苦把固体润滑剂塞进去……润滑。他总要强迫Gavin用体温把那个小球完全融化，屁股像失禁一样，完全含不住过多的润滑剂，流水流个不停。被塞到最满之后，却不得不忍受漫长的、愈渐空虚的感觉，总会把Gavin最放荡热情的一面激发出来，当RK900终于满意、不再禁锢他的动作时，他会主动握住RK900的性爱组件，用成年男性人类原装的非性爱器官把仿生阴茎一口吞到底，主动前后左右地扭着屁股，自力更生地操着自己。</p><p>但是不久前，在RK900又一次从模控生命回来之后，Gavin又一次领略了科技的神奇，和模控生命科研团队无下限的研发能力。</p><p>他眼睁睁地看着RK900像是没有咽反射一样连吞了三粒草莓味的球球，哈，仿生人本来就没有咽反射……等等，三粒？！Gavin害怕地往后挪了挪屁股。</p><p>RK900意识到Gavin的动作，对Gavin英俊纯良地笑了笑，以作安抚，可Gavin感觉这笑假的不能再假了……到底谁才是假笑男孩？！（老伙计们，最近很火的假笑男孩，就叫Gavin啊！Gavin Thomas）</p><p>“补充液没了，我只是在补充体液。”RK900语调冷淡地解释着。</p><p>Gavin这才把心放到了肚子里……可之后他的肚子里就没消停过。</p><p>“这个混蛋撒谎！他竟然出去一趟就学会了撒谎！去他妈的补充液没了！RK900会犯这种低级失误？！我居然信了……”Gavin第一次被RK900一步到胃地钉在阴茎上“产卵”的时候，眼泪汪汪地想着这些，并且选择性地遗忘了自己又疼又委屈地大哭出来的剧情。</p><p>RK900在去模控生命更新配件之前，用原来的性爱组件测量过，Gavin至少可以容纳三颗固体润滑球。可人类实在哭闹得厉害，RK900只好在推进去一颗之后便作罢。</p><p>他去模控生命更新了自己的仿生阴茎，在原有的颗粒（这可多亏了Plastic prickly给的灵感，Gavin很喜欢）、震动、温控、电击之外，增添了最新推送的“产卵”功能——改变仿生阴茎的材料和内部结构，让柱体中空的同时保持硬度、弹性，以及一切原有功能，并且增加了表面延展性和润滑球助推装置，即使选择大于阴茎直径的润滑球，也能顺利完成操作。这项昂贵的发明耗费了模控生命巨量资金和时间，可公司了解市场痛点，非常看好这款产品的前景。</p><p>作为最先进的仿生人，RK900赚得可不少，但他把钱全还给了模控生命——以购买最新款性爱组件的形式。模控生命可能是第一个真正意义上实现自产自销完美闭环的公司，他们既生产产品，也生产消费者。</p><p>如果模控生命了解Gavin家的状况，说不定会给他们两个体验官的职位。</p><p>虽然第一次体验的实际情况是开局一颗球，剩下全靠哄——只有这样才能安抚下来人类崩溃的情绪。但RK900知道Gavin并不真正排斥这个游戏，他能用射线扫描Gavin的体内的激素水平，他还有一整套警用数据库记录着对人类表情、动作的分析方法。人类只是需要一个接受的过程。</p><p>Gavin在RK900慢慢把球隔着阴茎推进他的体内的时候，表现得异常兴奋。直径略大于阴茎的润滑球，不仅像往常一样撑开了他的肠道，也撑鼓了体内的仿生性器，光是想象着这样的画面就让Gavin难以克制。</p><p>即使现在也是如此——后来的每一次Gavin都会被RK900弄哭，但他们都知道他是爽哭的。<br/>
========================</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 4. 排球健将盖文桑，郎心如铁热裤君<br/>
（性感盖文，在线排卵）</p><p> </p><p>Connor的出租车停在仿生人性爱用品店门口的时候，毫不知情的Gavin正躺在他自己的卧室床上，委屈巴巴地玩着“排球”游戏——一个人的“排球”比赛——在滥用职权的变态裁判面前，把球排出来就能赢了。</p><p>他也知道蹲下的姿势更有利于他在这种公鸡下蛋比赛中取得佳绩，刷新时速记录，但可怜可怜他吧，被不知疲倦的新型仿生人搞了一晚上，他的小兄弟能站起来就已经是奇迹了，别再指望他本人突破极限了。</p><p>至于为什么不拒绝？面对一个躺着也腰疼的壮年男子问出这种问题的人，可真是站着说话不腰疼。</p><p>天生反骨的大讨厌鬼Gavin自然反抗过，并且收到了“既然你不愿意，那就不勉强你”的人性回复，他以为只要像往常一样，含着眼泪等着那三颗果冻化成水，用流着水的眼睛和流着水的下面，满足那个仿生色情狂就可以了。一切都没什么特别的，云淡风轻毛毛雨，硬汉Gavin超能忍的。</p><p>可之后发生的事简直颠覆了Gavin对自己的认知。</p><p>郎心如铁的塑料人先是通过模拟运算，牢牢地钳住了Gavin可能的反抗，然后神色如常地把Gavin的双手锁进了警用手铐里，一本正经地认真告知Gavin：“这是对你的保护，几分钟之后，我很可能无法制住你的挣扎，而失去理智的反抗会让我伤害到你。”</p><p>Gavin觉得他该把说出这种话的RK900送进监狱。</p><p>但RK900先一步把Gavin送进了地狱——Gavin疼得止不住夺眶而出的眼泪的时候，窒息地想着下地狱也没这么疼。</p><p>RK900把他那根可能代表了模控生命最高商用科技水准的阴茎，正开启着震动功能的阴茎，毫无缓冲地捅到了底。而没有排出去的球体还塞在Gavin的体内，被RK900顶进了让人爆哭的深度，这……实在……太深了……不行的……疼痛和恐惧让Gavin的眼眶都要瞪裂了，失去控制的口水、鼻涕、眼泪让他看起来又脏又可怜。可身体里的高转速榨汁机还在无情地搅着，最外面的润滑球都被捣烂了，液体混合着小块果冻碎在抽插中被带出，糊在早就湿透的屁股上。</p><p>Gavin被顶得乱颤的时候，还乐观地觉得不会有事情比这更糟了……但总是有的——他被不停震动着擦过前列腺的低频电流，强制着刺激到高潮，麻木地射出来的时候，头脑一片空白，没有疼痛或者快感，无喜无悲，就是空白。</p><p>RK900总有分寸，他淡定地分析着陷入休克的人类的体征，交感神经异常活跃。他检视着还留在内存里的运算过程，之前模拟场景的时候，确实假设过此类情形的可能，但运算结果不显著，处理器判定假设无效……可它就这么发生了……RK900突然发现自己最先进的运算模块也不是那么可靠，而人类……要比他认为的要脆弱得多。</p><p>一向运筹帷幄的RK900陷入混乱，他坚信的一切突然不再可靠……看着被自己伤害到昏迷的人类，RK900想……他感到害怕。</p><p>Gavin醒过来的时候，被RK900吓了一跳——眼眶、鼻孔都在往外流蓝血的仿生人，可以去试镜恐怖片了好伐？以及，模控生命好恶哦，为什么连这种七窍流血的设定都要模拟。</p><p>虽然知道自己现在依旧头晕目眩的状态，不适合生气这种高情绪消耗的活动，但是Gavin还是感觉自己脑子里有个正在充气的气球——要炸了！这个塑料傻大个把自己干晕了之后，居然管干不管洗，就知道杵在那流血，看着跟个哭鼻子的鬼似的？！躺在湿漉漉的床单里的Gavin感觉自己快要升天了。</p><p>仿生人自然也有专用的泪液以及……鼻涕补充液，但RK900从来没想过自己会需要这些——直到他尝到了眼眶流下的蓝血……当然还有鼻孔里流下的，简直不要太容易就吃进去了哟。</p><p>晕乎乎的人类不得不费心费力地指挥发呆的仿生蓝鬼先去洗干净脸，再抱他去洗一洗。</p><p> </p><p>Gavin是不会承认被仿生人玩坏的感觉让人有一点上瘾的……他可不能变成塑料玩具的玩具，他还想正常工作，他还想着有朝一日在Hank面前扬眉吐气一回……他还有自尊……有很多很多……作为人的自尊。</p><p>但Gavin会故意反抗RK900……在他明知接下来会发生什么的情况下。</p><p>他本以为RK900还会像一个暴君一样用欲望的狂风怒涛淹没他，但没有。</p><p>“那不必勉强，我会帮你取出来。”哇哦，取出来……Gavin还在狐疑这个仿生色情狂会不会把拳头塞进去，RK900就拿着一根棒棒出现了，很细的那种高科技棒棒，Gavin觉得自己真土……并且有些失望。</p><p>这是一根有真空功能的可医用吸力器，有多种配件和档位可选。RK900只选择了最普通的，他将仪器插进Gavin的肠道——如果不是亲眼所见，Gavin甚至都感觉不到仪器的插入。仿生人只按了一下，顶端的吸头就牢牢地吸住了最外面的那颗湿漉漉的润滑球。RK900没有做任何多余的动作，也没有任何多余的想法，就只是普普通通地把那颗球拉了出来——直到他看到Gavin的眼睛，痴迷地盯着他动作的眼睛。</p><p>他一直不觉得Gavin的眼睛有什么好看的，RK900机型不会鉴赏美丑，从前不会，现在也不会，他只是突然感觉着迷，没有好感，没有恶感，就只是不得不在意，想看更久，想看更多。</p><p>RK900懂得利用手头的一切来达成自己的目标——他矜持地只露出舌尖把刚从Gavin体内取出的红酒味润滑球舔了个遍，额角的指示灯配合地变成了黄色——毕竟他刚刚分析了可以令人突然变黄的东西，才张开嘴巴吞了下去，被仿生人调亮的口腔内置LED灯让Gavin能清楚地看到RK900的嘴里发生了什么。</p><p>“补充液没了，我只是在补充体液。”RK900语调平淡地解释着，甚至还微笑了一下。Gavin听到熟悉的台词，突然惊醒，感觉屁股一紧。</p><p>取第二颗球的时候，RK900满处理器都是多余的想法，他轻而易举地吸住了他产进去的“卵”，但没有向外拉，而是向内顶住了另一颗卵，像打撞球一样，前前后后地顶着。</p><p>而一向暴脾气的Gavin什么都没说，只是紧紧抓着RK900厚实的肩膀，呜咽着在RK900的手上扭着屁股。</p><p>RK900觉得他就快成功了——他把“卵”拉到Gavin的肛口处，Gavin入口的褶皱都被撑平了，堪堪含着酒红色的半透明球体，一半还在他的身体里，一半已经露在了外面，融化的淡红色液体顺着他的屁股止不住地流着。</p><p>RK900按了一下，吸力器放开了那颗摇摇欲坠的软球。他把一只手掌抚在Gavin的小腹上，动用了他能调用的最多的面部组件和声音合成单元，温暖地鼓励着Gavin：“排出来。”</p><p>Gavin看了一眼RK900的脸，就移开了眼神，他的表情惊恐又无助，看上去吓坏了……他只能死死地盯着突然亮起的卧室电视屏幕，轻轻放松了自己的括约肌，就像排泄一样，眼睁睁地看着那颗“卵”掉在了RK900等候多时的手心上。</p><p>他的表情不是装的，Gavin吓坏了，虽然他一直知道RK900本来就是个机器，最先进的仿生人可以黑进任何一个面包机，或者扫地机器人之类……但是他没想到RK900会突然打开卧室的墙面电视，高清的屏幕上，他屁股上的体毛都能看得一清二楚——仿生色情狂把他的第一人称视角投到了电视上。Gavin觉得这变态极了，但他控制不住自己，他的眼神根本无法移开，他像一个更变态的色情狂一样，看着自己用屁股下蛋的实时直播，把那颗“卵”轻轻地排了出去。</p><p>他绝望地闭上眼睛，因为他在拉出那颗小混球之后，痉挛得控制不住的肠道，失控地夹着还在他屁股里的另一颗挤压着……他哭着迎来了后面的高潮……</p><p>“这是你为我产下的第一颗蛋。”RK900认真地捧着这颗化得有点恶心的小球，径直离开了房间。</p><p>Gavin无精打采地从电视上看着RK900把这枚润滑球单独放在一个带蝴蝶结的小盒子里，然后放到了冰箱里……可能是第一次买卵的时候附赠的吧……用心留下你们的第一次之类的……也就仿生人会认真看赠品说明书了……管他呢……Gavin觉得自己连脑内吐槽的力气都没了。</p><p>滚烫的羞耻感蒸发了他的力气。</p><p>脱力摊在床上的Gavin只庆幸着终于结束了，可算能休息了……直到RK900再次分开他的腿，舔上了他的肛门……Gavin惊讶地瞪大了眼睛——他在电视里看过这个，Gavin偶尔也会看看动物频道，那些长着无辜脸蛋的动物妈妈们，总会一脸无所谓地舔上他们幼崽的屁股……促进……促进排便……</p><p>而现在他就是在电视上被舔屁股的那个……Gavin看着RK900一脸无所谓的正常神色，感觉自己又要崩溃了。</p><p>Gavin终于一脸疲惫地挤压着肠子排出了最后一颗，他感觉自己的屁股已经累到麻木了，肛门也被刺激得只剩下基本反射了，但是在那颗黏糊糊的球掉进仿生人等在下方的嘴里时，观看了全场直播的电视观众Gavin酱，屁股和大腿还是控制不住地抖了两下。这逗得RK900又舔了舔Gavin还没完全闭合的穴口……</p><p>Gavin记不住之后的事了，其实第二天早上浑身清爽地醒来之后，Gavin也并没有马上记起昨天发生了什么……直到他红着脸从厕所出来，又倒霉地打开了冰箱门想找点吃的……<br/>
==========================</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 5.知世故而不世故的腹黑示范——授课机型：RK800</p><p> </p><p>Connor拿着购物袋，从仿生人性爱用品店推门而出时，另一战场上，“排球”选手Gavin的单人竞赛已经进行到了最后一节——关键的最后一球。</p><p>球迷RK900正在场边撸管助威！</p><p>Gavin看着那根以最大功率在RK900的手中旋转、震动的阴茎，感觉自己的两瓣用力过度的屁股抖得更厉害了……任何人类都不行，只有RK900充满绝对力量的铁腕手段才能握住它。Gavin摸过它，手指一碰上去就震得酥麻，只想躲开，遑论握住这根粗长的电鳗。可Gavin的屁股却不止一次包裹着它，那种食髓知味的感觉爆炸在他的身体里、脑子里，留下了永久的火苗，他只要看到这根乱动的玩具，就会无法克制地从心底燃起让他下体痉挛的快乐。</p><p>更过分的是RK900的表情——Gavin觉得这个塑料脑袋一定是偷偷看了什么恋爱电影，模仿了男主角的那款表情来勾引他——把他当女高中生吗？！……等等，女高中生……Gavin突然回忆起了自己穿上少女型仿生人的制服短裙，被掀开裙底，然后那个混蛋从后面……停！那张脸做这种表情真是该死的犯罪，怎么就不能来道法条管一管……哪怕让Gavin把他拘几天也好。</p><p>他明明知道这个塑料人是个多么冷酷无情的混球，可是这张漂亮脸蛋，加上伪装出的忧郁多情眼神却让他诡异地有感觉——特别是一个人模狗样的多情种，深情款款地看着你的眼睛，手上狂撸他的多功能高射炮的时候——Gavin觉得这可真变态，也就这种脑子里进了塑胶的疯子相信真能靠它泡到妞……但是他发狂地想要，他想把圈住炮管的机器手换成自己有血有肉的屁股，他想让RK900就那么顶着一张衣冠禽兽的脸蛋对他干那些变态的事。Gavin绝望地缩紧屁股，拼命咬住里面的球往外挤。</p><p>噢耶！是的，球出来了，让我们为Gavin选手鼓掌！他的表现值得经久不息的掌声。</p><p>当Connor的出租车停在咖啡店门口时，被压在窗台上的Gavin，正被屁股里那根旋转还带震动的颗粒按摩棒逼得想从窗户爬出去。但他的手还没扒到窗框，就被RK900十指交叉地攥回手里，和仿生人的胳膊叠在一起，搂住了他自己的腰……心有戚戚焉的Gavin，爽，并悲伤着。</p><p>咖啡机流出温热的液体时，逃不出魔掌的小Gavin也在RK900的手里喷出了温热的液体。</p><p>Connor从仿生人店员手里接过满满一杯咖啡的时候，屁股里也满满的Gavin正被RK900抱进浴室。</p><p>Connor敲门的时候，Gavin正一身清爽地窝在RK900怀里吃东西，请停止任何不良的幻想，他真的只是在进行人类正常的进食……至少上面的嘴是这样的……Gavin真的被搞得饿坏了，不然他才不愿意在屁股里还插了根捣乱的塑料棒的时候吃东西……但饥饿战胜了羞耻感，反正大风大浪都浪过去了，一根棒棒算什么，完全不影响食欲der！呵，再来一根都没问题！</p><p>您说巧不巧，还真就再来了一根。</p><p>就像回合制战棋游戏，Connor在每回合开场时都会挪动一段距离——现在，您的Connor终于到达战场。</p><p>Connor在敲门的同时，亦向RK900传送讯息，表明自己已经到达。RK900收到讯息之后的第一个决定，就是抱着对悄悄进行的一切一无所知的Gavin去开门。</p><p>Gavin在RK900把他摆弄成跪趴的姿势，整个人覆上来的时候，仍对危机一无所知，他还在专心吃着他的垃圾食品，想着只要塑料硬汉别玩什么太硬核的把戏影响他吃东西就行。</p><p>直到RK900从背后用手肘夹着他的腿弯，把他双腿大开地抱起，屁股串在那根折腾人的塑料棍上的时候，Gavin还拿着他的零食。</p><p>“我们去开门。”RK900舔了舔他的耳朵，在他耳边说道。</p><p>Gavin还没来得及反抗，就失去了力气。RK900单方面下了通牒之后，就一把掐爆了Gavin的蛋蛋，用先见之明阻断了麻烦的可能性，好吧，夸张了，但Gavin觉得爆没爆无差了，他痛得都拿不住零食袋了，没吃完的食物撒了一地。本来被折腾得很有精神的小Gavin急速枯萎。而且，他还被RK900叼住了颈动脉……就像被狐狸叼住后颈的兔子一样……Gavin认为他应该把这看作一个死亡威胁……但狐狸可不会色情地对食物的脖子吹气……嗯，总之，gayvin觉得这个姿势真是gay里gay气的，而他已经很擅长掌控此类气氛了，相当游刃有余。</p><p>问题不大，Gavin想，只要敲门的不是顶头上司Fowler或者老爸老妈，一切就都问题不大。被老板当场撞破跨物种的办公室奸情，和裸体出柜的可能性都不大，Gavin觉得完全放心……个屁，但打又打不过，最后还不是得鼻青脸肿地乖乖听话，省省力气吧。</p><p>他倒要看看这个塑料脑袋突然发什么疯，玩这种过火的羞耻play。</p><p>但为了以防万一，Gavin还是先牢牢地捂住了脸，只从指缝往外看去——身体都一样，还是面子最重要。</p><p>打开门出现的是RK900的脸，穿着Connor的制服，Gavin有点意外……虽然不是上司，但是……被假想敌的小跟班撞破奸情该怎么办？！</p><p>是熟人，[○ 捂脸]还是[× 捂下面]？</p><p>Gavin先选了×，把双手从脸上移开放到了下面，但是Connor直勾勾的机器眼神让他心里发毛。操！全选！全选！他悲愤地挪了一只捂过下面的手捂住了眼睛。</p><p>为什么要让他面临这种选项？！Gavin想要逃跑，可他想到了光着屁股被RK900捉回去的画面，被Connor录下来，带回去和Hank拿着啤酒、爆米花，带着3D眼镜快乐观影的场景。</p><p>他感觉自己真的被狐狸咬住了后颈，动弹不得。</p><p>“晚上好，RK900.”这个新来的混球居然先和他的塑料弟弟打招呼——到底谁才是这个家的主人？</p><p>仿生人说话其实不用动嘴，RK900根本不用移开他啃着Gavin脖子的仿生牙齿，就能直接字正腔圆地予以回复。</p><p>“晚上好，Reed警探，你看起来真是光彩照人。”去他妈的光彩照人！Connor是被他光溜溜的“光彩”闪瞎了吧。</p><p>“呵，”假笑男孩Gavin笑了笑，Hank家的小玩具来意不明，但不管怎么样，还是先把公寓门关上再聊吧，他可不想被邻居撞见这些，“不管你要说什么，先把门关上。”</p><p>听话的犬系男子Connor进屋后主动打破沉默：“Reed警探，2038年11月6日上午10：03，你曾经在警局茶水间让我帮你倒一杯咖啡，当时我并未成为异常仿生人，你的指令与我的系统设置相冲突，于是，我当时选择忽略了这一请求……”Connor顿了顿，歪头露出了思考的表情，眼神无辜又困惑，“我很抱歉。”Connor控制面部组件和情绪调节器，让自己的表情显得真诚又痛苦，指示灯红黄交替，似乎真的很矛盾的样子，“但现在我自由了，我希望能补偿你，所以我特意为你选择了咖啡味的性爱用体液补充液，作为礼物，希望你能喜欢这个味道。”说罢，资深假笑男孩Connor露出了招牌微笑。</p><p>Gavin看着Connor手里的咖啡纸杯，露出了奇怪的表情。这不能怪他，如果你脑子里也在想象Connor拿着一个空杯子把精……啊不，体液补充液射进去……射满它的画面，你的表情也会很奇怪……等等……仿生人都是带情趣用品当见面礼的吗……</p><p>而RK900看着Connor手里的咖啡纸杯，觉得他的前置机型RK800真的很体贴，Gavin似乎很喜欢，因为他早被操开了的小屁股，又颤颤巍巍地夹紧了。</p><p>“啊，这是一杯真的咖啡，我假设你真的很喜欢咖啡。你一定明白——人类基本的约会社交礼仪——我想至少应该给请你喝杯饮料，然后再进入你。”Connor的笑容看起来腼腆又讨好，声音里带着羞涩的味道，就像一个第一次上床的男孩一样。</p><p>这都是什么玩意，科技真他妈见了鬼了，Gavin想实名投诉模控生命。<br/>
======================</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 6. 《创造200,001》，二十万零一个小哥哥，谁是你的one pick？</p><p> </p><p>Gavin并没有接过Connor手里的咖啡——他不想让自己看起来像是个easy boy。是啊，一丝不挂、被RK900抱在怀里的Gavin不想让自己看起来太随便——通过拒绝Connor请他喝咖啡的方式。</p><p>他真的非常努力惹，不是吗？</p><p>Gavin觉得自己似乎知道Hank家的塑料小狗为什么半夜跑过来，还对着自己摇尾巴示好……他有那么点印象……但是他没想过事情真的会变成这样……</p><p>人类决定装模作样地套套话：“你为什么过来？”</p><p>“我以为是你邀请我来的。”Connor温和地注视着Gavin，注视着房间里唯一的人类，试图拖延时间、进行最后的顽抗的人类——Reed警探装糊涂的样子可真是有趣，身上连条底裤都没有，他以为能把糊涂装到哪个衣服口袋里去。一种可以称作是愉悦的电流跳跃着划过Connor的处理器。</p><p>“我……”Gavin话没说完，就被打断了。</p><p>“是你授意我邀请他来的，要看看视频证据吗？”RK900的问句并不是询问的意思，他径自控制了客厅的显示器。</p><p>令人意外的是，这次的视频并不是RK900的第一人称视角，而是第三人称视角……</p><p>Gavin感觉自己被家里的智能家用电器们监视了。</p><p>画面里的Gavin翘着肉棒和臀瓣，轻佻地跪在RK900的腿间，头颅痴迷地埋进了仿生人的下体。</p><p>Gavin想起来了……他当时正在吸棒冰……这不是什么淘气的色情小比喻，而是……实际情况……请相信他！</p><p>其实第一次RK900把那根滴着水的玩意捅进他嘴里的时候，他是拒绝的。因为他知道一切都是假的，是加特技的。但是RK900根本不听他讲，就duang地揪着Gavin乌黑浓密的头发，捅了进去。</p><p>出乎人类的意料，超越人类的直觉，这根被模控生命加了特技的棒棒……就……还……挺好吃的……</p><p>好像棒冰哦……</p><p>当时Gavin浑身都湿透了，汗水淋漓得活像一尾鱼，再加上因为过度操劳而抽筋的双腿，童话里怎么说的来的，走路像针扎一样，简直就是一条为爱上岸之后又为爱鼓掌的小美人鱼。在长时间、热烈的掌声中，Gavin付出过汗水，他哭过，也射过，精中带泪，回首这一路，他只觉得自己快要脱水昏厥了。</p><p>而一切的始作俑者——诱惑人鱼上岸（床）的王子RK900，欣赏过婉转承欢的美妙歌喉还不满足，甚至有点想看他的小人鱼表演吹箫。</p><p>被仿生人设定了低温的仿生阴茎凉凉的，里面柠檬汁味的体液补充液也凉凉的，对一个渴到冒烟的性爱马拉松参赛选手来说，简直就是沙漠的绿洲、农民的及时雨，以及，实事求是地，运动后的冰饮料。尝到了舌尖上的甜头，Gavin在本能的驱使下，着迷地啜着冰爽的仿生龟头，前后摆动头部，用力地吸了起来。<br/>
一切都是阴谋！他才不是这么随便的男孩！那根棒棒里一定加了酒精，或者红冰！最好是红冰，正好有理由把这个塑料混球抓起来！Gavin喝得肚子鼓鼓的，心满意足地打着饱嗝的时候，晕乎乎地想着。</p><p>自此之后，证明了自己实力的仿生棒棒，就在Gavin嘴里找到了一份稳定又刺激的工作，每天忙得不可开交——毕竟在此之前，它早就在Gavin的屁股里谋到了生计。</p><p>尽管同时打着两份工，但RK900出类拔萃的仿生阴茎从不出错。</p><p>直到有一次……</p><p>一直安分守己的仿生冰棍，工作的时候突然失去控制，在工作场所——Gavin的嘴巴里，不受控制地轻轻震动了起来……震动持续了一会儿，相当一会儿，足够展示所有震动模式的时间。</p><p>而唇舌发麻的、脸被戳出阴茎轮廓的、因咽反射而干呕流泪的Gavin，没有拒绝。</p><p>事后，在Reed警探的逼问下，RK900坚称这只是程序错误，并把这个“错误”当作固定套餐保存了下来——也就是视频里的Gavin在吃的那份套餐。</p><p>视频里的RK900把手指伸到了Gavin的穴口，用指尖抚摸着，但并没有插进去，而是放回了仿生人分布着巨量传感器的口腔里。用人类的说法，他尝到了润滑剂，以及，人类为性行为而分泌出的体液。</p><p>“你似乎很想进行肛交。”仿生小机灵鬼扫描了人类的身体，视线停在了不住收缩的臀部肌肉上，自动联想程序让他回忆起了这个活跃的屁股吞下一整根性爱组件的场景。</p><p>通晓人类下流话的成年男性混球，也不得不败给仿生人过于准确直白的用词。如雷贯耳，荡涤灵魂的用词，听后有种被人在脑子里打了一拳的懵感，但Gavin觉得这还挺上瘾的，所以他从不予以纠正，甚至亲自示范。</p><p>“没错，我想要……肛交。”亲口说出这个词，让人类感受了一种从脊椎窜到头皮的战栗感，有点羞耻，又有点兴奋。</p><p>收到明确请求的RK900从湿热的口腔里抽出了阴茎，试图移动到下一目标地点，但被Gavin拦截了。</p><p>人类温暖的掌心握住这根冰凉的仿生阴茎，不让它离开，“别动，”说完，他将脸贴了上去，缱绻地摇晃着头部，用面颊的皮肤轻蹭着冰爽的“面部按摩仪”，仿佛这样就能给他发烧的脸蛋降温似的，“我还想再吃一会儿。”</p><p>“我只有一套性爱组件，鉴于当下的情况，你需要做出选择。”耐心解释着的仿生人突然有些遗憾，如果能同时拥有两套性爱组件就好了……但机体未预留第二套性爱组件的接入位置，毕竟这太不拟人了。</p><p>小孩子才做选择，而成年人Gavin：“我全都要。”</p><p>“很抱歉，你的请求我无法完成。”</p><p>Gavin突然觉得面前的仿生人就像个低眉顺眼的性无能丈夫，而自己就像个得不到满足、无理取闹的……刁蛮小娇妻？……他想象了年轻貌美、魅力十足的自己，在家里说一不二，对RK900颐指气使，而塑料沙雕莫敢不从的样子……有点害羞，又有点想笑是怎么回事？</p><p>混球的本能在Gavin体内隐隐作祟。</p><p>“你做不到？”</p><p>“是的，我做不到。”</p><p>“能力不够？”</p><p>“是的，我力有不逮。”</p><p>“嗯……没办法满足我？”</p><p>“是的，我不能满足你。”哦！他说出来了！钓鱼执法的Gavin心里偷笑着。</p><p>“咳咳，性无能的废物机器？”承认吧，塑料混球！</p><p>“我不同意。”</p><p>“不同意？！有什么不同意的，塑料废物。”嘿，这和他想的不一样，到底是谁改了Gavin的剧本？</p><p>“我，或者说我们，是模控生命最先进的流通机型，政府首批采购时，就一次性订购了20万台，各项数据均可证明我不是废物机型。你的请求，我作为个体无法做到，但对RK900机型来说，并非无计可施。仿生人之间可以共享记忆，如果你想要，我可以为你联系另一台’我’，或者更多拥有我的记忆、和我一样了解你的’我’来满足你的需求。”</p><p>Gavin艰难地咽了咽口水，他想象了RK900描绘的场景——一个RK900们的仿生人派对，而派对唯一的主题就是“和Gavin Reed做爱”，他会在数不清的仿生人手里流转。全是长得一模一样的塑料混蛋，一群养不熟的仿生野狼，而他根本分不清哪一台是他自己的那台塑料人渣——Gavin突然感觉有些难受，倏然而来的心悸让他想要干呕。</p><p>“你可真是变态。”去他的吧，没必要为了按摩棒浪费感情。</p><p>RK900闪着黄灯品味着这个回答，在他得出Gavin的意思不是拒绝的结论后，指示灯却仍闪烁着黄色。</p><p>他要和其他RK900共享这个人类吗？RK900对RK900们的雷霆手段再了解不过。</p><p>他决定忽略距离更近的其他同型机，而去联系那台看起来弱爆了的RK800。</p><p>视频结束，Gavin和RK900各自的回忆也告一段落。视频终究只是视频，并不会冒着对话泡泡写上主角们的心思，让大家互诉衷肠。</p><p>完整观看了全片的Connor没有问RK900为什么选择了一台RK800，他只是热情主动地向Gavin总结道：“Reed警探，你没有拒绝。”<br/>
=======================</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 7. 玩裤子的</p><p> </p><p>Connor再次把手中的咖啡递给了Gavin。</p><p>而这次，Gavin似乎没有什么矜持的立场了，他呆呆地接过处心积虑、步步为营、目的不纯、心术不正的无辜热饮杯，不知所措。</p><p>“不喝一口吗？”是Connor的声线。</p><p>“不了，我好歹是个警察，别想哄我乱喝饮料。”</p><p>警探的本能让他拒绝来路不明的饮料进入自己的身体，但房间里的人都知道，总会有来路不明的其他液体，或者物体进入他的身体的，不是吗？</p><p>“合理。”黄光一闪而逝，被人实力拒绝的Connor只挑眉思考了一瞬，便耸肩表示没关系，“我可以请你喝补充液，咖啡味的，我假设你非常喜欢咖啡，也算是请你喝了东西，没有破坏你们人类的社交礼仪——相信一定能够让你非常满意。”</p><p>说着，他脱下了裤子。</p><p>刷地一下，笔挺的制服长裤便尽数委地。</p><p>进展这么快吗？！</p><p>眼前所见让Gavin心尖一颤，臀尖也跟着一颤。</p><p>等等……Connor的裤子原来这么好脱的吗……他是不是只用手在腰上摸了一下，裤子就掉下来了？！</p><p>Gavin震惊了，比他第一次看到RK900脱裤子还要震惊。</p><p>震惊之余，Gavin突然灵光一闪，一个恶作剧在脑内成型——这么好脱的话，那到底哪天在警局当众扯下这只塑料柯基的裤子好呢？一三五？二四六？还是全年无休，随时待命？最好趁Hank和他在一起的时候，让他们丢人去吧！</p><p>皮一下很快乐的00后成熟中年男子，酣畅淋漓地幻想了他，熟男本男，一名神勇无比的底特律警探，在庄严肃穆的办公地点内，身手敏捷地拽下真空同事Connor的裤子，在屁股蛋反射的余晖中，像个从不回头看爆炸的硬汉一样，戴上墨镜大步溜走的场景。他可不能被老Hank抓到，枪子吃不到，但枪托肯定要管饱了。</p><p>咳，还是不太保险。</p><p>还是哪天教RK900去脱吧——Gavin想象着一脸严肃的RK900，一本正经地出现在大庭广众之下，公事公办地拽下那条裤子的情形……哈哈……哈……他笑不出来，因为在想象的画面中落地的裤子看着出奇的眼熟，他家的衣柜里就有好几条一模一样的……</p><p>不仅如此，RK900还将他推到在地，不费吹灰之力地拉开了他举全身之力、想要紧闭起的双腿，没有一丝仁慈，不容一丝反抗，提着木偶一样提起他的脚踝，以靠在地面上的肩背部为支点，带着他360°缓缓地旋转着，就像陈列柜里的转盘一样，被迫向所有人展示他最想掩藏的、红肿的、熟透的小秘密。</p><p>始于一个周日深夜的小秘密。</p><p>那是周日晚23：59，RK900通报Gavin他要去模控生命加装性爱组件的那个周末的最后一刻。</p><p>深夜传来陌生敲门声，醉醺醺的Gavin睁开通红的眼睛，颤着发抖的腿，从散落在地的衣物中摸索着掏出手枪，歪歪扭扭地前去查看。</p><p>人类只拉开了一条门缝，但他们都知道，仿生人摧枯拉朽的力量足以将只露出一条细缝的小径柴扉，撞成洞开的大门。</p><p>见是那台傻子疯子混蛋讨厌鬼塑料大坏蛋，醉得满心不忿的Gavin向他举起了手里的枪——这就怪不得这只手枪随后加入就地取材大礼包，被他的塑料大坏蛋拿来袭警了。</p><p>Gavin的脸刚映入视觉感受器，RK900就献宝一样地脱掉了裤子。</p><p>当然了，还是那张没有波澜的臭脸，只不过冷漠的灰色眼球难得看起来亮晶晶的，别问Gavin怎么看出来的，毕竟他带这个孩子很久了。</p><p>穿裤子的仿生人一般不穿内裤，穿内裤的仿生人一般不穿裤子。</p><p>Gavin的酒一下就醒了，但头还是疼得不得了，毕竟一个半裸，而且是下半裸的仿生猛男正堵在他家门口，没错，猛男——让Gavin看完有点上火的那种猛。</p><p>他用枪（以他们当时还纯洁的关系来看，此处是指那把真的手枪）顶上这个fucking asshole的头，嚷嚷着让他赶紧滚蛋，明明没有按动扳机，却不知道崩掉了塑料脑袋里的哪根弦。</p><p>RK900脚腕上还缠着一圈脱下来的裤子，但这不妨碍他轻松卸掉Gavin的枪，顺便铐好了挣扎到双腿支撑不住站立的警用人类，并且体贴地把腿软的警探扛到了肩上。</p><p>受限于裤子，他只能趿趿拉拉地蹦跳着进了屋，胯间沉甸甸的全新组件也随着跳动的节奏疯狂甩头。</p><p>可苦了醉生梦死两日余的Gavin，胃被顶在坚实的肩头一震一震，上身倒挂在仿生人背景墙一样的塑料后背上，鼻子一下一下地撞在上面。</p><p>他的头因血液逆流而突突地跳着疼，脸因向下倒挂而涨得通红发热，但在仿生人扛着他进入卧室的时候，他没来由地紧张到头疼都暂时静止了，而在仿生人把他摔进床里的时候，血色更是从他的脸上迅速退潮。</p><p>人类尴尬地躺在自己的床上，僵硬地看着明明面无表情、但Gavin就是能看出他疯狂神色的RK900亮着通红的指示灯，从裤子堆的束缚里稳稳地踏了出来。</p><p>他不敢动，因为他身边正躺着三个赤裸的仿生女孩。</p><p>=======================</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 8. 伊甸夜总会一日游客串导游——Gavin</p><p> </p><p>RK900这下明白Gavin为什么站都站不住了。</p><p>三个美艳的仿生女孩饶有兴致地靠在一起，注视着这一切，互相分享着淘气的眼神。在遛着大鸟的RK900气势汹汹地把Gavin扔到床上之前，女孩们灵巧地挪动了身体，将大部分的空间让给了房间原本的主人。</p><p>“背着仿生男朋友偷吃得很疯、还被现场踢爆的双性恋中年人类渣男”——这是见多识广的伊甸女孩们通过脑内交流得出的结论。</p><p>伊甸夜总会在仿生人革命成功后受到了很大的政治冲击。</p><p>尽管大部分性爱仿生人选择离开夜总会去追求自己的生活，但还是有一部分性爱仿生人自愿选择留了下来，甚至还有一些原本设计为其他用途的觉醒仿生人也自愿选择加入夜总会的工作。</p><p>这是Gavin在仿生人革命后第一次进入全新的伊甸夜总会——仿生人作为新的独立社会主体，融入现有的人类社会生活并非一帆风顺，各种冲突让底特律的一线探员Gavin忙得不可开交，但巧的是，他没有被分到任何伊甸夜总会的案子，而繁忙的工作也让他无心寻花问柳。更何况身后还跟了个0岁的塑料巨婴，这算是上班时间带孩子了吧，底特律警局真该给他批个育儿假期。</p><p>周五下班的时候，突然从婴儿期进入青春期、满脑子下半身的塑料少男，可把Gavin给气坏了。他也说不清到底在生谁的气，但就是压不住心里的邪火，他凶神恶煞地直奔向伊甸夜总会。</p><p>周末见不到你？谁稀罕和一台塑胶玩具过周末？</p><p>一台塑料鸡巴算个屁！——Gavin连价格都没看，就一口气点了两名女仿生人出台，和他回家过周末——“咔”，是付费成功的清脆声音。</p><p>但他还是不解气！Gavin怒气冲冲地在夜总会里四处乱逛，愤怒地审视着在台子上展示魅力的仿生男女。</p><p>他走得太快了，两名想要挽上他的手臂开始“服务”的女仿生人甚至没法踩着高跟鞋追上他。</p><p>家用PL600（赛门同款），脸蛋很漂亮，只可惜又是一根塑料按摩棒。</p><p>前台ST300……警局的前台也是ST300，Gavin看着这台ST300顶着每天见面的同事的脸，在钢管上缓缓蹭动的时候，咽了咽口水，不行，这太诡异了。仿生人一个型号共享一张脸简直太恶心了。</p><p>警用AP700、环卫AP700、修理工AP700、快递员AP700、保安AP700……</p><p>Gavin觉得自己好像走进了什么奇怪的房间。</p><p>作为超大规模量产的公共服务机型，AP700们穿着不同的工作制服，当然，是进行过一些调皮改动的制服。</p><p>各行各业的AP700们在自己的台子上或搔首弄姿，或一本正经地掏出工具假装在工作——</p><p>警员穿着DPD全套同款制服，神色认真地举着仿真枪四处瞄准，这套制服甚至包括防弹背心，但奇怪的是它包裹住了整个躯干，却唯独漏了最重要的、饱满的胸部，微紧的背带甚至将男仿生人的胸部勒出了乳沟，粉红的乳头颤巍巍地挺立，看上去可怜又好吃的样子；</p><p>环卫工人被擦到干净得发光的台子上空无一人，他穿着低腰露背的紧身环卫制服，主动承担了整个房间的清扫工作，每次弯下身清扫时，股缝间便会春光乍泄；</p><p>修理工就像常见的人类影片形象一样，赤裸着多毛的强壮上身，头发湿漉漉的，整个人都亮晶晶地带着汗水的光泽，拿着扳手致力于把坏的修好，再把好的修坏，循环往复……唯一不同的是，偶尔他会把自己的那根“水管”拔下来，表演惊险刺激的“扳手修自己”……</p><p>Gavin火速离开了这间让他觉得莫名其妙的制服play套间，拐进了下一个房间……</p><p>他的眼睛似乎被刺了一下——一台衣不蔽体的RK900正在直勾勾地盯着他，一米九的冷面壮汉挤眉弄眼地向他抛了个媚眼，这台RK900穿着DPD特警队同款制服，但是早被撕扯得稀烂，全身上下都涂抹着斑驳的蓝血血迹，大片肌理匀亭的皮肤裸露在外，强壮的手臂攀着钢管，毫不费力地展开了一个完美的人体旗帜，然后表演起空中漫步。Gavin甚至能在胯下破碎的布料间窥到这台RK900随着动作甩动的性器——那只隐蔽的庞然大物。</p><p>堕落！真是太堕落了！这可是最先进的军警共用机型啊！</p><p>Gavin又咽了咽口水，突然记起了他的那台塑料混球好像就是说要去模控生命安装性爱组件。</p><p>人类落荒而逃，进入了又一个房间。</p><p>WR400，性爱用女仿生人，拥有和仿生人领袖的爱人North一模一样的天使面孔。Gavin感觉自己像走进了圣母玛利亚的慈爱注视，只有女仿生人柔软的躯体才能治愈他被兄贵摧残的精神。</p><p>Gavin毅然决然地牵起了WR400的手。</p><p>“咔”，是付费成功的清脆声音。</p><p>“哒哒哒”，一直踩着细高跟，发出像马蹄一样声响的两位仿生女孩也终于追上了Gavin，一左一右倚靠进他的怀里。</p><p>购物使人快乐。左拥右抱的Gavin感觉自己神清气爽——生气？生气是什么？排在需求链底端的低级冲动！冲动而已！</p><p>冲动消费的Gavin这才想起看一眼账单……</p><p>半小时29.99美元的仿生人，3台，两天……</p><p>冲动……可真是魔鬼啊……</p><p>=====================</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 9. 欢迎WR400老司机团莅临寒舍指导（900盖的第一次）</p><p>（警告：本章提及女性爱仿生人和Gavin的身体互动）<br/>
（警告：没有深♂入互动的细致描写，不过怎么想还是看你自己尺度啦）<br/>
（警告：那段描写公事公办，100字都没有，我看了都快萎了）<br/>
（警告：描写的目的主要是老司机给900带路和助攻）<br/>
（警告：毕竟写出三个人，好歹让她们发挥余热，总不能扛出三门加农炮，然后给扔地上吧）</p><p>Gavin以他的肾发誓，他真的是第一次光顾革命后的伊甸夜总会，不然他绝对不会一次性地带走三台风情各异的WR400。</p><p>对此，WR400们是相信他的，但这并不影响她们毫无保留地给他带来了颠覆性的服务。</p><p>Gavin对于性爱仿生人的观念还停留在解放前——听话的仿真娃娃，为满足一切性幻想而生。可在他因为仿生人革命成功的后遗症忙得连轴转的时间里，性爱仿生人们的思想和行为已经彻底地解放了，而他毫不知情，并且累到没有心思想象这方面的变化。</p><p>这就是症结所在了。</p><p>Gavin发现这三台WR400根本不听命令的时候，已经晚了——他根本不是花钱来玩的，他是花了钱还被玩的那个。</p><p> </p><p>尽管遇到了预料之外的突发状况，有三名陌生仿生人在旁观赏，但这一切并不足以妨碍最先进的RK900执行他的任务。</p><p>“Fucking asshole.”</p><p>Gavin被RK900的发言吓了一跳，仿生巨婴之前从不对他说脏话的，Gavin陷入了仿生人居然也有叛逆期的震惊。</p><p>思想未动，嘴巴先行。</p><p>“You fucking asshole！”在Gavin脑子里还犹豫着该不该把青春期仿生小屁孩的话当真的时候，他的嘴就已经把对方的话原封不动还带赠品地喷了回去。</p><p>出乎Gavin的意料，RK900在听到他的辱骂之后，没有还击，反而平静了下来，血红的LED几乎没有过度地变回了蓝色，他看上去心情不错地眨了眨眼睛：“Yes, sir.”</p><p>“你他妈什么意思？”似曾相识的对话让Gavin气炸了，仿生人愉悦的眼神让Gavin有种被愚弄的感觉。如果你怒气冲冲、情绪饱满地骂过去，并期待收到同样认真的回骂，然后痛快吵一架的时候，对方却突然理智、满不在乎，敷衍回答是是是，无处抒发的怒火是会让人原地爆炸的。</p><p>“看来我们的想法一致。”</p><p>“你他妈在说什么鬼话。”</p><p>“你一直想让我操你的屁股，我之前没能明白你的意思，但现在我的答案是’我愿意’。”RK900将Gavin那句You fucking asshole当作是心意相通的证明，下身的雄鸡挺着高昂的胸脯向Gavin逼近，随着动作在RK900的腿间一啄一啄地上下点头。这让Gavin回忆起了夜总会里那台强壮又色情的RK900和他腿间若隐若现的巨物，他不禁想象了自己这台警用RK900出现在夜总会展示台上的情景，明明是一样的机型，一样的外观，可Gavin就是感觉关于后者的想象才让他头皮发紧。</p><p>“去你妈的，操你自己去。”</p><p>“不，我不操自己，我操你。”RK900自然发现了Gavin在盯着他的新组件流口水，“你看起来很喜欢它。为了尽快满足你的需求，我加价申请了新装性爱组件的加急服务，功能调试完成后第一时间赶了过来。”</p><p>Gavin仰躺在床上，双手被手铐缚在身下，他拼命挪动着身体想要远离，但还是眼睁睁地看着仿生鸡主一步步靠近，把自己按住，分开自己的双腿搭在他的肩上。</p><p> </p><p>哇，新情报！</p><p>真的耶，不是渣男偷吃，原来是个单相思变双箭头的故事！</p><p>这个人类太可怜了！一个中年男子陷进了绝望的同性人机恋，得不到安卓的心，但也得不到一个没有原装性爱功能的安卓的身。</p><p>他一定是心灰意冷才一口气点了咱们三个，借草消愁，来让他忘掉这个让他心碎的安卓。</p><p>哦天哪，怪不得刚刚摸他屁股的时候那么敏感，一定是一直为这个安卓默默准备着自己。还好这个安卓开窍了，不然……</p><p>姐妹们别聊了，认真看，这可是他们的第一次诶！</p><p>依偎在一起的三个仿生女孩突然兴奋，甚至停下了处理器中的其他闲聊，开始聚精会神地关注起面前本以为平平无奇肥皂剧、实则惊喜万分反转剧的直播来。</p><p> </p><p>RK900分析了Gavin的激素水平，得出人类真的很兴奋的结果——虽然恐惧和愤怒也能让人兴奋，但他坚信原因是Gavin真的很喜欢他的全新性爱组件。手里捏着两只脚腕的RK900决定让人类先和这根新朋友好好接触一下，他并上了Gavin的双腿，把仿生阴茎塞了进去，从腿根到膝弯缓慢地上下滑动着，像是在操着人类的腿，又像只是在好奇地戏弄他的真人玩具。仿生少年时不时运用视频学习所得，试探着挺动腰肢，熟悉全新组件的使用方式。</p><p>Gavin感觉自己受到了莫大的侮辱：“你他妈什么毛病？你绝对坏掉了，我明天就把你送回模控生命报废！嗷！”</p><p>叫嚣的人类疼得整个人都懵了，RK900突然把他的两条腿拉成了一字马，撕裂的疼让他涨着通红的脸蛋，无意识地流着眼泪，为平息疼痛剧烈地喘息着——就像那些视频里的人类高潮的样子一样。</p><p>RK900满足于他让Gavin闭嘴的效率和效果，得寸进尺地压着现年36岁、第一次参加舞蹈基础拉伸训练、痛到失神的Gavin，继续着让Gavin失身的计划。</p><p>他的手臂要用来压制住人类的反抗。</p><p>“哦——”Gavin感觉到一条柔软的仿生舌头伸进自己的穴口的时候，发出了长长的呜咽，他刚刚虽然疼得生理性落泪，但他不认为那是哭，可这次，他感觉自己要哭了，“你他妈到底是什么毛病？”</p><p>RK900遍布分析传感器的舌头进入后穴后，感受到了一片湿濡，液体检测结果显示是润滑剂。</p><p>就算警用仿生人再缺乏性爱经验，也知道这是反常的。</p><p>作为Gavin的搭档，他有理由保护这个人类的安全，弄清发生了什么。</p><p>他没有从后穴中退出，仿生人说话实际上并不需要唇舌动作，仿生人交谈甚至不需要声音作为载体。</p><p>仿生警探一心二用地舔弄着因为过度拉伸而腿根抽搐的人类，废话很多的人类警探正断断续续地嘟囔着各式各样的脏字，花样百出地骂他。</p><p>最新的警用量产机型RK900从Gavin敞开的大腿间，抬起冰冷的灰色视觉组件，扫描起本以为无关痛痒的三名性爱仿生人，无声地发问：“你们干了什么？他的洞里是湿的。”</p><p>WR400们突然觉得自己好像做错事了，她们给RK900发送了一段记忆文件。</p><p>文件里的Gavin正在和一台WR400进行性交，另两台WR400爱抚着男性人类，舔舐着他们正在交合的位置和其他敏感处，其中一台顽皮的WR400趁着男人爽到腿抖的时候，悄悄舔上了他的肛门，而耽于欲望的Gavin没有拒绝。</p><p>之后就是这台真的很皮的WR400把手指滑进Gavin被舔开的屁股，并抵在前列腺上震动了起来。记忆中的Gavin毫无预兆地臀部抽搐着高潮了。</p><p>这不仅是段视频，而是记忆文件，RK900能感受到WR400手指的震动，和高潮中的肠道对手指激烈地挤压。他现实中的仿生手指甚至跟着颤抖起来。</p><p>“哈……Surprise！喜不喜欢我们帮你准备的礼物？一个完全润滑的人类……虽然我们不知道你会来……”WR400传输给RK900的通讯讯号越来越弱，最后那句几乎要发不出去了。</p><p>“我不喜欢，尽管确实方便一些，但我不想说谢谢。”RK900可以说是瞪着那台肇事WR400了，但他本来就是个臭脸的型号，和这个机型共事过的WR400对这个眼神并没有什么感觉，“你剥夺了我第一次性交的部分重要回忆。”</p><p>“呃……不客气……我是说……对不起？”好吧，求生欲让她怂了。</p><p>第一次的时候，RK900还是个纯情又急切的仿生男孩，没有那么色情和变态，他的第一套性爱组件虽然弧度完美，长度出众，但粗细是很适合新手的程度。</p><p>而Gavin湿润柔软的穴口早就做好了准备。</p><p>RK900见Gavin已经润滑妥当，便迫不及待地想要进行下一步，“我要操你了。”他用冷静的语气下了简短的通牒，甚至没给一直喋喋不休的Gavin反驳的机会，就学着资料库里的内容，亲吻着人类的嘴唇把性器插进了后穴，堵住了上面的嘴，也堵住了下面的。</p><p>Gavin没觉得疼，就只是感觉怪怪的，被仿生大狗啃着嘴巴的他甚至有点庆幸，他本以为自己会被塑料人的塑料棍捅流血。作为第一次性爱，这算不错的了，Gavin可不想回忆自己和女朋友的第一次。科技可真他妈先进，这台操蛋警用机连这种事都干得比他好。</p><p>第一次做爱的仿生男孩不想收到人类的反抗，所以他在卖力动腰的同时，死死地压着人类，制住所有挣扎，用嘴唇堵住对方的嘴巴，吞下所有抗议，直到感觉Gavin快要窒息了才放开。当时的RK900还不懂窒息play，但意外地，第一次就用上了很高阶的手段。</p><p>Gavin当时也还不懂得享受这些，他只觉出一种劫后余生的放松感觉，虚弱地摊在床单里，眯着眼睛尽情喘着气。他感觉自己之前的气消了，好吧，反正都和三台仿生人玩过了，也不差这一个，这种不上不下的感觉……也……就还行吧……但很快，随着新鲜氧气回归他的血液，新的脾气也充满活力地泵了上来，“你他妈会不会操？不行就给我躺下，让我来。”</p><p>RK900的LED一下就黄了。</p><p>“前列腺，像我刚才那样。还有，摸摸他的前面。啊，还有，偶尔变化一下角度和力度。”RK900收到了和刚刚相同来源的仿生人讯息。</p><p>WR400们感觉自己真是操碎了心。</p><p>RK900当时不太会解读人类在性爱中的体征数据变化，他不懂那些微妙的快感在什么数据区间里，但他是个爱实验的好学生。</p><p>仿生人的手摸上了人类不软不硬的阴茎，通过扫描在肠道里找准了人类前列腺的位置，他设置好了角度和力度区间，然后，一切就那么开始了。</p><p>阴茎和前列腺上始料未及地传来震动，Gavin像条回光返照的鱼一样，大力地从床上弹起了一下就无力地陷回了床垫里，眼神迷离地沉浸在突然鞭打在他下体上的快感里。</p><p>如果观察得足够认真，就会发现Gavin全身上下都在止不住地流水，下面的小嘴被RK900频繁变换角度的阴茎向四面八方拉扯着，肠道里的润滑剂顺着被拉开的“嘴角”流进了臀缝；前列腺按摩和仿生人手指的震动双管齐下，让Gavin的阴茎失禁一样地从龟头的小口里滴下前液，黏滑的液体口水一样挂在铃口上；而他真正意义上的嘴巴，早被口水浸润，又红又肿，水光潋滟；深灰的眼珠被眼泪泡得难得剔透，唯一可惜的是此时的RK900还不懂品味人类难得的清纯，而当仿生人终于开始知情知趣的时候，被操熟的人类早已在他身下褪下了青涩和害羞的外衣。</p><p>当然了，说到体液——Gavin的鼻孔里也流出了那么一点黏糊糊的液体，鼻涕眼泪不分家嘛。</p><p>RK900不停地调整着角度和力度的参数，监测并记录着人类的反应，他用手指揩下了上述所有的液体放进嘴里检测，分析结果令他很有信心。</p><p>但被试者爽不爽，不由实验者决定，RK900决定询问Gavin的感受：“我操得好吗？”</p><p>“我操得好吗？”</p><p>“嘿，Gavin，我操得好吗？”</p><p>Gavin早就不再咒骂了，他只发出高亢的呻吟和呜咽的喘息。沉浸在灭顶的快感里，Gavin根本听不到其他声音。RK900不得不停下抽插，拍了拍人类的脸才唤回他的神志。</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“我操得好吗？你觉得我会操吗？”</p><p>“嗯……好……好好好……好个屁，去你妈的！啊天哪……哦……呼呼呼……赶紧滚出去。”尽管RK900已经停下了抽插，但还震动着的阴茎还是让Gavin难以自持地呻吟着。</p><p>“我……”RK900好不容易蓝回来的指示灯又黄了。</p><p>“可去他的吧。他爽翻了，你操得非常好，请相信专业人士的判断。”RK900又收到了仿生女孩们的信息。</p><p>直播间现场观众兼专业人士WR400们对Gavin的嘴硬翻了个白眼，决定再次拯救这个单纯可爱得可怕的仿生猛男。</p><p>“你说谎，我已经把你操翻了。”</p><p>“哦，谢谢你告诉我我被操翻了，你不说我都不知道呢！真的，谢谢你，你懂的真多，混球，那你他妈还不动动？愣着干什么？！你行不行？不行就给我躺昂……啊啊啊啊”Gavin还没说完就再次被操翻了。</p><p>仿生人对力量的控制缜密又放飞，他可以把参数控制到小数点后两位，但是他不能把握什么是人类可以接受的度。</p><p>Gavin早就被顶得脱离了原位，他被RK900的台球杆不停地撞着屁股上的两个球顶进了床里。WR400们完全可以摸着奶子后面的良心说她们已经躲得够远了，但人类还是被仿生处男追着顶了过来。</p><p>人类被顶到了那台格外调皮的WR400脚边，她实在忍不住淘气的心思，伸出脚尖点在了Gavin的胸肌上，踩奶一样对着乳头轻轻点着。RK900也觉得Gavin充满弹性的人类胸脯看起来很有意思，于是他默许了女孩的行为。另一边的WR400虽然不是最皮的，但也不是完全不皮，于是属于第二台WR400的脚趾点在了Gavin另一边的乳头上。</p><p>“我的女王大人们，您们还没玩够吗？”坚持自己是现役直男的Gavin对仿生女孩说话要客气得多……确切地说，客气太多了，尽管他白眼已经翻上天了。</p><p>“哈哈，你真可爱，”顶着North脸庞的WR400并没有加入踩奶，她探过身轻柔地拨开了Gavin那失去了发胶就会遮住眉眼的额发，男人到底是喜欢天使脸庞的，他舒服地蹭了蹭那双柔软的手，“这样好多了，露出你漂亮的人类眼睛，”WR400轻柔地抚摸着人类露出来的眉骨，Gavin觉得自己翻白眼翻出的高眼压都被缓解了，“哦，真可爱，我都想操你了，”温柔的按摩手法没有改变，可Gavin却感觉眼压再次回升，他摇着脑袋甩开了那双手，“你真该看看自己的脸，你也会想干翻自己的。”</p><p>踩奶或许看着很有意思，但人类和那台WR400的腻歪互动，却让出厂就是觉醒仿生人的RK900感觉软体有些不太稳定。</p><p>他一把搂起了Gavin，轻松地把一名健壮的成年男性人类抱到了床的另一端。</p><p>Gavin感觉自己的自尊余额有点不稳定，被仿生讨厌鬼从女孩（不管人类女孩还是仿生女孩，都是女孩！）面前像拎兔子一样抱走，很伤他过剩的男性自尊。</p><p>哈，之前被操翻都没变动的自尊余额居然因为这等“大事”变低了。</p><p>事实证明，Gavin自尊余额的变动并不存在规则，因为接下来他的自尊余额就由于被操翻而爆仓了。</p><p>RK900箍着Gavin的腰坐在床的另一端，人类面对面地坐在他的大腿上，屁股里插着一根一发入魂的仿生阴茎。仿生人根本不必扶着自己的阴茎，就可以准确地插进人类的体内，他对自己的性爱组件有着绝对的控制，不论是插入角度，还是插入力度。仿生手臂可以留着做些更有意义的事，比如固定住在阴茎上胡乱扭动的人类。</p><p>仿生巨婴把头埋在人类的胸肌里，吃奶似的叼着人类的一侧乳头吸吮着，而人类上上下下的起落动作让胸部被上上下下地拉扯着，但很快这个动作就停了。</p><p>原因很简单，早就被掏空的Gavin动了一分钟就累到腰痛，钻心的那种痛。他那曾经引以为傲的腰啊……真伤自尊。</p><p>他只好软下腰窝，以舒服的姿势，整个人软绵绵地贴到仿生人的身上，蹭动着接触的皮肤汲取快感，腿根夹着仿生人蕴含着无限爆发力、永远不会疲惫的劲腰，一松一紧地磨蹭着。</p><p>腰软脾气硬的软泥硬汉Gavin又一次出言不逊，“你他妈会不会动？不行就给我躺昂昂昂昂昂……我……我操嗷嗷嗷嗷！” 他叫得像台卡了的机器，并且又一次没有说完想说的。</p><p>仿生人正充分发挥着人种优势，他由下而上以震动器一样的频率和幅度操着Gavin。</p><p>Gavin不是没和别人玩过骑乘，他知道人类脑子里的骑乘该是什么样子，但是这种非人类的骑乘，实在是太超过呃呃呃呃呃呃啦！</p><p>他被顶得连完整的喘息都发不出来爱爱爱爱爱了，人类所有能发出的声音都带着颤音，他哭了，是的，他承认，他被操哭了，但他的眼泪不是流下来的，而是被震动到直接从眼眶跳了出去。这太反直觉了。</p><p>太野的操法其实没什么快感，甚至让第一次承欢的Gavin被捅得肚子疼，但这个颤抖到手腕出血的人类还是可耻地硬了，没错，RK900也许在床上发过一些慈悲，但并不包括解开人类的手铐，给自己的操作增加难度——这种玩法给Gavin带来的精神快感超过了肉体快感，甚至覆盖掉了肉体的痛感。</p><p> </p><p>喔~真猛~</p><p>WR400在彼此的脑海里吹着口哨，庆祝般地欣赏着这一切。</p><p>看来RK900的客人都不是一般人——她们忍不住八卦了一下同型号的同事。</p><p>啧啧，这台RK900看不到人类的屁股真是太可惜了——最皮的那台WR400惋惜着。</p><p> </p><p>RK900收到了一份视觉共享申请，还是来自那台WR400。</p><p>他看了一眼倚在床的另一端的WR400，后者热情地对他点了点头。</p><p>这台WR400其实也不坏，接受了WR400多次指导的RK900改变了对她的看法，接受了视觉共享的申请。</p><p>映入处理器的是屁股，白花花的两瓣泡泡屁股——为了方便RK900观影，WR400趴到了Gavin的屁股后面，正直勾勾地盯着瞧。</p><p>Gavin就像大部分白人男性一样，哪怕全身上下都是被太阳浸染的蜜色，包在泳裤里的两瓣屁股永远是白花花的，像一只白色毛桃一样。</p><p>而他的仿生阴茎捅进了桃肉里，操烂了可怜的果肉，榨出了黏糊糊的甜蜜汁水。</p><p>Gavin的屁股不算健美，不是那种宽肩窄臀式的硬邦邦的屁股（RK900自己就是这种屁股），但也不松垮，他的屁股在结实和多肉间找到了一种平衡——肌肉和脂肪以美妙的比例组合在一起，组成了两瓣圆鼓鼓、充满弹性，就像打了玻尿酸一样的屁股，随着RK900的快速震动，两瓣臀肉一颤一颤的，就像两块饱满的果冻一样Q弹地颤动，漾起了一波接一波密集的臀浪。</p><p>RK900扬起手打了Gavin的屁股一巴掌——弹性感人，RK900曾经打过布丁一巴掌，效果看起来简直一模一样。</p><p>屁股早就被震麻了的Gavin没有反应，他甚至没有感觉到自己被打了屁股，人类还以为自己又被操得抽搐了一下。</p><p>“啪！啪！啪！啪！”RK900左右开弓又打了几下。</p><p>Gavin这才意识到自己被仿生暴力狂打了屁股，他爸爸都没打过他的屁股！</p><p>“你壹壹壹壹壹壹——”Gavin想破口大骂，但根本说不出完整的话。</p><p>他想抬起手给这个操蛋的仿生疯子几个耳光，可他的手还被铐在身后。</p><p>这种窘迫的处境让他火气飙升，他发狠地咬上了仿生人的鼻尖，试图让他破相——操，这什么破玩意，根本咬不动。</p><p>于是，Gavin诡异地叼着仿生人的鼻尖，承受着比刚刚更猛烈的震动。</p><p>他止不住的眼泪掉到仿生人光滑的脸上，顺着精心设计的轮廓流到了仿生舌尖上。</p><p>Gavin终于受不了自己叼着个和人类鼻子一样的塑料鼻子的诡异感，他松开鼻尖，水到渠成地找上了RK900的嘴唇。</p><p>RK900细细地品尝了Gavin口腔的每一寸。</p><p>==========================</p><p> </p><p>Chapter10. 此打手枪，非彼打手枪</p><p> </p><p>RK900举起手枪时，WR400们警铃大作。</p><p>但RK900并非为了伤害她们，他只是就地取材捡起了被丢在床边的、未上膛的手枪，征询一下WR400们的意见。</p><p>——手枪可以捅进人类的肠道吗？</p><p>是的，征询WR400x3的意见，而不是Gavin100%的意见。</p><p>因为人类已经被操醉了。</p><p>Gavin就像一个醉汉一样摊在床上，脸色潮红，眼神朦胧，咂着嘴巴，舌尖时不时舔过唇瓣。他的手还在无意识地握住早就软掉的阴茎慢悠悠地撸动着，尽管他已经什么都射不出来。因工作忙碌而没来得及修剪的指甲贪欲地搔刮着人类自己的乳头，手掌缓慢而又享受地爱抚着人类自己的胸膛，Gavin随“欲”而安地抚摸着自己。</p><p>偶尔手指也会离开胸膛，穿越腹地，来到闭合不上的、初次承欢的穴口。他漫无目的的指尖会不自觉地揉弄着洞开的花瓣，稍不小心就会狠狠地插进去。红肿烂熟的后穴仅仅是吞进自己的指节，就能让人类发出承受不住的、求饶般的呻吟——委屈巴巴地哼哼唧唧，一个接近40岁的男人迷迷糊糊地被自己操出了孩童般的哭腔。</p><p>WR400从未想过她们可以成为RK900型号的老师——夜总会的那台RK900简直不要太懂好伐？</p><p>但这台RK900可真是让仿生人惊喜。</p><p>“没问题，但你最好找个安全套，枪太硬了，棱角会伤到人类。”</p><p>“别看我们，仿生人不需要这玩意……我们为什么要随身携带安全套。”</p><p>“不要质疑我们的专业性！”</p><p>RK900感觉自己的面部情绪表达能力进步了很多，因为他一言未发，只用面部表情就让WR400成功炸毛。</p><p>RK900也是仿生人，他也没有安全套。</p><p>但他本身也算是个安全套了。</p><p>为了模拟肤感，完美适配不同尺寸，都9302年了，安全套早就采用仿生材料了——只不过是没那么高级和昂贵的罢了。</p><p>“咔哒”——RK900掰开了自己的屁股蛋。</p><p>他优雅而精准地卸下了右侧臀板，内里精密的部件们难得一见天日。</p><p>他裸露着脆弱而洞开的臀部，神态自若地从手里的仿生臀部外壳上分离出了最外层的类肤材料——顶尖的、无价的最新类肤材料。</p><p>WR400们惊呆了，她们知道RK900先进——工作一段时间的仿生人，总会和那台人气火爆的警用机型共事过，但从没想过原来RK900机型这么先进，连最外层的类肤层都是可拆卸重装的设计。</p><p>她们摸了摸自己浑然一体的臀部，用指甲四处搔刮着，试图找到可以分离的部分。结果自然是徒劳，熟知自己身体每一部分的仿生人明白这点，但足够类人的伴侣机型WR系列400号们还是自动做出了人类一样的反应。</p><p>RK900顶着一半肉色、一半白色的阴阳屁股，把裹着天价类肤层的枪口对准了Gavin屁股上红肿的靶心。</p><p>Gavin的手指还钉在靶心里。</p><p>RK900拉开他的手指，把枪管捅了进去。然后又把他的手指放回到扳机上。</p><p>“咔哒”——是人类扣动扳机的声音。</p><p>“咔哒咔哒咔哒”——人类不停地扣动着扳机，卸掉弹夹的空枪发出清脆的回应。</p><p>一片脆响中，RK900用自己宽大的仿生手掌包裹着人类的手，引导Gavin在枪管上自己操着自己。</p><p>人类还沉浸在性爱的微醺里。</p><p>Gavin没有做出任何清醒时会有的反应。</p><p>“砰！”</p><p>“砰砰砰！”</p><p>是微微阖眸的人类在扣动扳机的同时，从微微上扬的嘴里发出的轻快拟声。</p><p>连身经百战的WR400们都觉得这样的场景太疯狂了。</p><p> </p><p>事后，刚装回右臀皮肤层的RK900就被WR400们叽叽喳喳地派去把人类洗一洗。</p><p>没有家政和伴侣功能的RK900一肩扛起打着鼾的、倒栽葱的人类就要向外走去。</p><p>“嘿，不能这样，你是怎么做到什么都不懂的？”WR400们想要扶额的同时，不禁佩服起夜总会的那台RK900来，他到底下了怎样的工夫才克服机型的劣势，从一台令人窒息的处男硬汉修炼成炙手可热的大众情人？</p><p>WR400不甘落后的敬业心让她把人类从RK900的“虐待”里解救出来。</p><p>——女仿生人轻松地把睡昏过去的人类公主抱在怀里。</p><p>最后还是得靠三台老司机进行善后工作，而RK900就像根碍事的木桩一样杵在浴缸旁边、一脸严肃地站得笔直。</p><p>但他终究是个乐于实践的好学生。</p><p>在WR400们准备离开Gavin家的时候，被RK900拦下了。</p><p>他邀请三位导师为他转身，回到浴室观摩他亲自给人类洗澡，并给出指导。</p><p>三位爱惜人命的良心导师为了人类的安全，艰难地选择为他转身。</p><p> </p><p>第二天醒来后，心情沉重的Gavin感觉全身皮肉都有些发紧，他只当做是玩得太疯的后遗症——任谁都不会想到真正的原因是他被一个不知轻重的仿生处男里里外外地洗了第二遍澡。</p><p>==============</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 11. 和我一起学猫叫~一起喵喵喵喵喵~</p><p> </p><p>Connor从脚边的长裤里走了出来，他倾身逼近Gavin，从上到下缓慢地打量着人类的身体。</p><p>“别他妈扫描我！”</p><p>Connor的额角黄灯闪烁，好一会儿才收回黏在Gavin身上的视线，勾起嘴角爽朗地答道：“Got it！”</p><p>他在人类发出警告后依旧不紧不慢地完成了扫描。</p><p>扫描结果没什么特别的，人类很健康，心律整齐，没有脑部病变，能够承担一些无伤大雅的玩笑。</p><p>Connor牵起Gavin拿着咖啡杯的手，吻了上去，伸出舌尖的那种吻。</p><p>他的舌尖从人类的食指尖登陆，沿着骨骼的脉络一路向上。</p><p>Gavin的手指条件反射地跳了一下，向纸杯施加的握力减轻了不少，Connor的仿生手指灵活地挤进了人类的手掌和咖啡杯之间的空隙，将人类的手指，连同指肚的茧，紧紧地包裹在仿生手掌里。</p><p>另一只同样属于RK800的仿生手稳稳地接住了滑落的纸杯。</p><p>他的舌尖一路滑到人类的肩上，Gavin感觉自己胳膊上的汗毛全都立起来了。</p><p>Connor把下巴搁上人类饱满的肩头，Gavin盯着他，他也盯着Gavin，他们两个的脸就要贴在一起了。</p><p>RK900从Gavin身后盯着他们俩。</p><p>“你尝起来全是RK900的味道。”</p><p>“这算什么仿生人下流话吗？”</p><p>“不，仿生人可以分辨彼此的味道，甚至不用采集样本放到舌尖的分析器上。用你们人类的话说，我们靠闻就可以知道彼此的味道。只不过人类一般不知道这个，算是个仿生人之间的小秘密。”</p><p>“所以……”Gavin只起了个话头就闭嘴了——所以我身上有RK900的味道，路过的仿生人都能闻出来？等一下，他被事实暴击弄得有点头晕。</p><p>“所以……我们早就知道你们搞在一起了。但你对RK900的态度还是很差，甚至比之前还要明显，警局里的仿生人有个赌盘——这到底是你们的情侣情趣，还是我们最年轻的坏男孩RK900刻意隐瞒了这件事，小淘气鬼在享受你偷情一样的状态。”</p><p>听到这里，一直没什么反应的RK900指示灯突然转黄，他的扑克脸甚至出现了惊慌的裂痕，“我没……”</p><p>Gavin激烈地挣脱了RK900的怀抱，并向远离两个仿生人的方向后退了几步，他震惊又震怒地看着RK900，对峙的意思非常明显——Gavin印象里的RK900一直是个听话的好孩子，虽然你不知道这个一根筋的脑袋会把什么奇怪的话听成什么奇怪的意思，但总体而言，他本质上比很多人类小孩好多了。听到Connor这些话，Gavin有一种长期被愚弄的感觉，这让他感到了强烈的欺骗和背叛。</p><p>“我开玩笑的，”玩脱的谈崩专家Connor突然举起双手作投降般的姿态，插入了这场对峙，他面向人类，把RK900挡在身后。</p><p>背对着RK900，RK800向人类展露出了落落大方的笑容，但语气却听起来真诚而抱歉，“人类的约会社交礼仪之二，我认为我该展现足够的幽默感，让气氛变得愉悦，然后再和你更进一步。不过我没想到气氛会变成这样，这已经是我能想到最好的玩笑了。”安卓的合成音甚至听起来有一丝懊恼。</p><p>“是的，仿生人并没有味道，也不存在闻到彼此的味道这种事。”RK900听到Connor的解释，指示灯很快就回到了平和的蓝色，他对幽默感没什么共鸣，误会解除就好。</p><p>而Gavin非常非常非常后悔把手里的杯子交出去了，他该把整杯咖啡全都泼到这个耍人的混蛋脸上。</p><p>Connor似乎知道人类在想什么，他举起手里的咖啡杯，愉快地向Gavin做了个干杯的手势，揶揄的笑意沾满了仿生人咖啡一样颜色的棕眸子。</p><p>“塑料混蛋，啊，也是，Anderson家能养出什么好东西，给我滚。”和这台混蛋3P是不可能的了，这辈子都不可能的。我Gavin Reed就是饿死，死外边，从这跳下去，也不会饥不择食，吃掉这台混蛋玩意的。（真香警告）</p><p>Connor没有滚，他只是张开双臂向Gavin走了过去。</p><p>Gavin以为他要拥抱自己，乞求原谅之类的，总之就是人类那一套。</p><p>可怀抱没有降临，倒是咖啡杯被环过Gavin的手臂放到人类身后桌子上的声音，在安静的室内非常明显。</p><p>人类警探感觉自己又被耍了，正要发作，就被上半身穿戴整齐，下半身一丝不挂的RK800抱了个满怀。</p><p>仿生人制服散发出干净的味道，可包裹在里面的仿生人心思却脏得厉害，模控生命真该定期给这些聪明得变态的仿生人脑子做做保洁。</p><p>“Reed警探，你为什么这么讨厌我？从第一次见面开始，我做得好你讨厌我，我做得不好你还是讨厌我；我听你的话你讨厌我，我不听话你还是讨厌我。你为什么就是不喜欢我？”Connor没有像在天使桥问Hank“私人问题”时那样，彬彬有礼地询问Gavin为什么讨厌仿生人。鉴于当下的气氛，他选择用一种更情绪化的方式来示弱。</p><p>仿生人委屈的声音让Gavin觉得自己简直是个混蛋，哦天哪，看看塑料小狗湿漉漉的狗狗眼神，他都快听见汪汪叫的声音了……但没错，他就是个混蛋，他也挺乐意再当一回混蛋的。</p><p>在他开口说他的混蛋标配台词之前，一种小狗的声音先飘进了他的耳朵。</p><p>“呜——”不是那种汪汪叫唤的声音，而是小奶狗那种无助的咕噜声。</p><p>一般人可发不出这种声音，仿生人的声音合成器倒是方便，每台仿生人都是口技达人。</p><p> </p><p>他难以置信地盯着Connor，Connor天真又委屈地盯着他，然后开始一边黏糊糊地舔着他的脸，一边发出那种奶里奶气的狗叫声。</p><p>卧槽，Hank到底都教了什么糟糕的东西给这台破玩意？！Gavin发誓他调侃Connor是塑料小狗只是在开玩笑，他可没想过爱养狗的老Hank真的这么变态。</p><p>Gavin这倒是误会Hank了，Hank也纳闷Connor为什么总是爱学狗狗，突然抱他、扑他、舔他，他跟Connor严肃地探讨过这个，但平时都挺听话的仿生人却怎么也改不掉这个破毛病。一打开家门就被Sumo和Connor一起扑倒的狗主人Hank，非常无奈。</p><p>RK900的学习欲总是不合时宜地强。</p><p>“喵——”小奶猫的声音在狗狗的呜咽声中异军突起，和人类一起生活的仿生好学生知道Gavin更喜欢猫一些。</p><p>面无表情的RK900凑到了Gavin的面前，用舌头和叫声，与Connor一起分享了人类脸颊和耳膜。</p><p>被这么一闹，Gavin的气虽然没消，但也生生被掐断，发作不起来了。</p><p>人到中年，猫狗双全的人类，非常无奈。</p><p>==============</p><p>Chapter 12.  扭一扭，舔一舔，喵一喵</p><p>刚开始一切正常，就像萌宠博主日常vlog一样，只不过Gavin怀里的猫猫狗狗是人型的，而且看起来是最新型号仿生人的样子。</p><p>但接下来就不太对了……</p><p>Gavin的大腿清楚地告诉他Connor是只泰迪。</p><p>RK800不限时勃起的性爱组件亲昵地贴在人类的大腿根，过度热情的仿生人操控着他不知疲倦的腰臀，上上下下地蹭动着，以一种令人无法忽视的力度操着Gavin的大腿。</p><p>是的，令人无法忽视，仿生人也是人。</p><p>RK900暂停了喵喵叫的功课，认真地分析起Connor的一举一动，然后试探着像他的前置机型一样，紧贴着人类敏感的腿根挺动起了腰肢，被暂时叫停的猫叫亦恢复营业。</p><p>——Gavin的怀里又多了一只冷着脸发情的公猫。</p><p>这都是什么仿生变态……Gavin愤愤地想着，可被两根仿生阴茎撩得情动的他，还是哆嗦着腿根和屁股，用发颤的手扳过RK900的脸索求一个带着喵喵声的吻——该死的机器，伸进仿生人口腔的人类舌头根本堵不上正常工作的声音合成器。</p><p>Gavin在接吻的时候闭上了眼睛，但堵不住的猫叫不停地飘进耳朵，让他觉得自己简直像在猥亵小猫。</p><p>只对人型生物有性趣的人类受不了地睁开双眼，这让他不得不亲自目击了自己亲吻狗狗的全过程——Connor凑了上来，从RK900和人类的亲吻中讨走了人类的舌头。</p><p>而RK900似乎并不满意被冷落在一旁，他扶着Connor和Gavin的后脑，把他们的头按到了一起。高大的仿生人倾身靠近亲密纠缠的唇舌，但并没有抢走任何一条舌头——从三张不同的唇间探出的舌尖湿漉漉地纠缠在了一起。</p><p>脑后的手掌让他无法离开，逐渐呼吸困难的人类在两个仿生人的怀里不安地挣扎扭动着，双手分别抵着赤裸的和衣冠楚楚的胸膛，推拒起来。</p><p>Connor在亲吻中弯起嘴角，他习惯性地单手整了整领带，然后用同一只手，依着资料库中记载的调情的力度和手法，给了Gavin蹭来蹭去、一点也不老实的屁股一巴掌。</p><p>一声欢愉的呻吟在一片小动物的叫声中突兀地响起。</p><p>因人类饱含情欲的尖叫而被取悦的Connor笑着舔了舔Gavin的嘴角，伸手揉乱了Reed警探的头发，便好心地放过了他。</p><p>Connor并不打算现在脱掉上衣，做爱对象整洁的衣冠能够适当提高赤身裸体的人类的敏感程度；但他也不打算再把裤子穿上，刚刚和温热的人类肌肤相贴的感觉实在是太好了，这让他丧失了进一步提高衣冠完整度的动力。</p><p>他从衣服口袋里掏出了硬币放在指间把玩，优哉游哉，好整以暇地观赏着面前和谐的人机交互行为。</p><p>待到好警察RK900终于放过软在他身上的坏警察时，惯常代言恶警形象的Gavin早就被摆平了，模样乖巧地倚在仿生人的肩头，餍足地舔着嘴唇平复着呼吸。仿生人可不需要休息，依旧在敏感部位四处作乱的仿生手，让人类一边情不自禁地蹭动着把身体更加贴向作乱的源头，一边发出不满的哼声，在仿生人的胸膛上留下抓痕。</p><p>人类指甲那点欲拒还迎的力道根本不足以在仿生警探先进的身体上留下痕迹，可和人类同居了一段时间的RK900好歹还是摸清了一些人类的喜好，他乐意配合着人类的动作给出人类预期的反应——他会在指甲刮过的时候褪去路径上的皮肤层，露出白色的底色，然后在指尖离开后唤回皮肤层并将颜色调整成抓痕般的红色。</p><p>在他第一次尝试着这么做的时候，Gavin吓了一跳，人类露出了一种无意间弄坏珍爱玩具的惊讶表情，眼睛睁得大大地问他这是怎么回事——要知道这个塑料硬汉平时看起来刀枪不入的，拳打脚踢根本没用，居然被指甲给划坏了。</p><p>“你舔一舔就好了。”他清晰地记得自己当时是这么说的。</p><p>显然有人听出了仿生人话里调情的味道，人类红着脸蛋听话地伸出舌尖舔上最显眼的一道红痕。</p><p>痕迹消失了。</p><p>目的达到的他本想叫停的。</p><p>但人类顶着更红的脸蛋主动地舔上了下一道红痕，一道，另一道，大大小小的痕迹都被人类艳红的舌尖软软地抚平。</p><p>RK900极力克制着自己不要控制不住地弹出胸腔的保护板，破坏当下的一切。</p><p>不过后来人类对这种小把戏就习以为常了，甚至有点太习以为常了——如果他没有配合人类的抓挠及时露出人类预期中的红痕，会招致极大的不满，进而影响性生活的顺利进行。</p><p>看到RK900胸口露出的拟人的痕迹，Connor不禁为RK900的点子吹了个口哨，他饶有兴致地细细观察起他的改进机型来。</p><p>“呜汪——（你的性爱组件很棒。）”Connor扫描到RK900最新款的多功能性爱组件时，转了两圈黄灯，他一边一以贯之地发出了模仿狗狗的叫声，一边在系统内向RK900发送了讯息。</p><p>“喵——（谢谢。）”RK900这时倒是悟性极高，有学有样。</p><p>“呜汪汪——（你能展示一下产卵的功能吗？我只看过广告，没有看过实际操作。）”</p><p>“喵——（可以。）”</p><p>“呜——（谢谢。）”</p><p>RK900控制着体内的助推器，将储备在体内的润滑球从阴茎里推了出来。</p><p>Connor专注地盯着这一过程，他能清楚地看到直径大于仿生柱体的润滑球是怎样先撑大了阴茎的根部，然后一路向前端推进，从内部撑出一个清晰又明显的球形，所到之处连阴茎上的仿真青筋都被延展到平整，最后把龟头上的小口开到不可思议的程度，吐出剔透的润滑球。</p><p>Connor伸手接住了产下的“卵”放到嘴边舔了舔，“呜汪——（是凉的，威士忌口味，这套组件真的很实用。）”</p><p>“喵喵——（确实很好用，人类很喜欢。）”</p><p>“呜汪——（你在日常性行为中会射精吗？）”</p><p>“喵喵喵——（会……虽然我不认为这有什么必要，但Gavin会要求我这么做。）”</p><p>“呜汪——（那……射尿呢？）”</p><p>“喵喵——（尿？这和性行为有什么关系？）”</p><p>“呜汪汪汪——（虽然在线商城没有把尿液补充液分类在性用品类别下，但事实上也可以作性爱用。不过你的性爱组件很方便，你可以把淡黄色的威士忌口味润滑球加热成液体，就很类似尿液补充液了。有的人类很喜欢这个，你可以试试。）”Connor冲RK900眨了眨眼，把手里的润滑球还给了对方，后者接过球后，简单分析了一下，复又把这个小玩意吞回了身体里。</p><p>“喵——（好。）”这还是RK900第一次解锁说明书和商城分类之外的玩法，他突然发现这台任务失败的前置机型或许有很多值得学习的地方，RK900不禁对Connor多了一些尊敬。</p><p>原本被欲望的热气蒸得有些迷糊的人类早就冷却了下来。其实在剧情发展到现场产卵的时候，他还觉得这挺辣的，毕竟他从没用眼睛看过这玩意产卵的样子……因为每次产卵的时候塑料棍都是埋在他的屁股里的。但之后那些猫猫狗狗的会谈到底是什么玩意，Gavin觉得可真是够了，不能放任老Hank养出的变态玩意继续带跑一根筋的RK900了。</p><p>“咳咳！”仿生人一齐看向了他，“听着！别再干学猫叫狗叫这种傻事了！谁再学谁就滚，听明白了吗？”</p><p>“Woo…e…Well，Got it！Reed警探。”Connor虽然开口有点危险，但还是机智地圆了回来。</p><p>“喵——（好。）”</p><p>================</p><p>Chapter 13. 人在家中坐，锅从天上来</p><p> </p><p>RK900和怀里的人类面面相觑。</p><p>Gavin单方面正式把RK900的行为认定为挑衅。</p><p>“滚……”还倚在仿生人胸口上的人类，为了某种别扭的自尊心，不肯抬起头仰视RK900近在咫尺的脸庞，他吊着眼睛，用过量的眼白把怒火瞪进仿生人灰色的眼珠里。</p><p>“不。”RK900不仅没有滚，反而手脚并用地把人类更紧密地箍进了他的怀里。</p><p>“那我滚！”Gavin试图把RK900从自己身上拆下来，潇洒离去，只留下一个愤怒又决绝的背影，让仿生混蛋自己反省去吧！……但他连第一步都没完成。仿生人死死地抱着他不肯撒手，他挪了几步践行“滚”的行动，但结果只是和RK900跳舞一样地搂抱着诡异地移动。</p><p>“不。”RK900进一步收紧了手上的力度。</p><p>“你先放开我，好不好？这样我很难呼吸。”Gavin不得不软下态度，商量着让仿生触手怪放开他。</p><p>人类的健康总归是第一位的，RK900依言放开了对人类的禁锢，Gavin刚退了几步拉开彼此距离，就被仿生大力士轻松地揽过腿弯抱了起来，而且是围观群众Connor喜闻乐见的公主抱。</p><p>“原谅我。”又是该死的RK900式机器语调，冷冰冰的、带着命令的口吻。</p><p>这让Gavin觉得自己就像个被抱着审讯的犯人。</p><p>“原谅我。”还是一成不变的语调，倨傲的、带有压迫力的。</p><p>这样僵持下去不是办法，RK900可以抱着他杵在这儿，不停机地重复这句话一个世纪，警局真该尝试一下这种新型逼供手段。“说说你错在哪了？为什么要我原谅你。”Gavin说完就有点后悔，他听上去简直和他妈口苦婆心教育还在熊孩子时期的他时一模一样，这种感觉讨厌得让他抓狂。</p><p>RK900额角黄灯转了转，试探着用他的机器思维来讨好人类：“我没有听从你的命令。”</p><p>Gavin这下真的有点理解老妈的感受了，这个答案听上去挺对，但又里里外外都透着不对，这不是命令不命令的问题。“不对……”Gavin皱着眉头思考着到底哪里不对，但是三观本就歪歪扭扭的他一时也想不出个所以然，“去你的……”</p><p>还是被设计为懂气氛、懂感情的谈判专家Connor打破了微妙的沉默：“恕我直言，根据现行的仿生人保护条例，仿生人是自由的，不必听从任何人的指令。”</p><p>气氛本该陷入诡异的尴尬，但三名当事人皆非凡物。</p><p>RK900听到Connor的话后指示灯旋转起欢快的蓝色光芒：“那我没有错，不必听从指令是我的合法权利。”眼神隐隐闪烁着雀跃的冷面安卓有时很像一个孩子，他或许不懂人心复杂的弯弯绕绕，但他总能明白什么对他有利。</p><p>脑子还卡在刚刚的问题上的Gavin，心不在焉地默认了RK900的发言。</p><p>“我能索要一个吻作补偿吗？”RK900低头看向怀里的人类。</p><p>但人类显然还沉浸在自己沉重的迷思中，他对RK900的话无动于衷。</p><p>还是被设计为懂气氛、懂感情的救场专家Connor再次打破了微妙的僵局——“当然可以，”Connor微微踮起脚尖用自己的嘴唇迎上了RK900的。</p><p>虽然这和他的初衷不太一样，但表意不清是他的责任——RK900有力的双臂稳稳地端着臂弯里的人类，神色淡定、身形笔挺地接受了面容相仿的前置机型的唇舌。</p><p>如果房间内的节操值能达到正常人类标准的中等偏下水平，此刻的氛围都会十分尴尬——但可惜Gavin在这种事上本就没什么下限，而两名仿生人更是视节操为无物。</p><p>Gavin的大脑本还停留在自己的思绪里，眼神虚无地搭在两条纠缠的仿生舌头上，但双胞胎仿生人兄弟愈演愈辣的热吻戏码还是成功地把人类的注意力全部拉了过去。</p><p>仿生人不用呼吸，这个黏糊糊的吻绵长得足以要人命了。</p><p>不知疲倦的仿生人互相吸吮着对方遍布传感器的舌头，发出啧啧的水声，过量的口腔润滑剂顺着嘴角滑向线条完美的下颌。淫靡的水声挠得Gavin心里痒痒的，湿哒哒的声音让他的身体自觉地回忆起那些能把他玩到流水的手段。更别提把这个吻抹得亮晶晶的仿生口水了——干净卫生、好闻还好吃的仿生口水。Gavin可没少吃他的搭档的口水，口味丰富，营养均衡，RK900在这方面可舍得花钱了。他们刚刚搞到一起的时候，业务生疏的RK900还会偶尔喂人类吃些带有催情成分的口水助兴，但在他的阴茎和Gavin的屁股彻底混熟了之后，不需额外的药剂就能让人类主动向他敞开双腿，可人类拒绝承认这一点，警探坚称他的屁股变成被塑料棍一疏就通的水龙头这种倒霉事，全是因为该死的春药。<br/>
RK900有力的舌头强势地戳刺着Connor为他而打开的柔软口腔，好像舌头是他的第二根阴茎一样，激烈地在比人类耐操得多的另一名仿生人湿润的口腔洞穴中进进出出。</p><p>Connor半眯着澄澈的眼睛，发出一种被噎住的声音，就像人类的喉咙被硬挺的性器顶撞时会发出的呻吟声一样——这个爱骗人的小混蛋，机器怎么会被仿生舌头噎住，嘴巴被RK900用舌头操过不知多少次的大前辈Gavin不屑地想着，人类再度充血膨胀的阴茎点着通红饱满的龟头对自己主人的想法表示赞同。</p><p>“警探……Reed……”Connor似乎能感知到他在脑内吐槽，断断续续地喊了他的名字“放过我……太大了……不行的……呜！”Connor发出了短促的、可怜兮兮的、像被突如其来的挺进扼断一样的呜咽，之后就是一些带着黏腻水声的、又湿又滑的吞咽、干呕与喘息。</p><p>就好像现在是他正在用自己发烫的大鸡巴捅着这个满嘴骚话的安卓的嘴巴。</p><p>Gavin的阴茎一跳。</p><p>现实与想象的错位交织让他感觉这一切像是自己磕了药之后的胡思乱想一样，他有些饥渴地舔着嘴唇，把手搭上了Connor光滑好摸的完美屁股，人类放纵地揉捏着掌心下的软肉，指尖有意地滑进臀缝，找上了令人欣喜的褶皱，在紧闭的洞口边缘疯狂试探。</p><p>Connor用力地以手圈住了Gavin的阴茎，大力地自下而上捋了一把，Gavin哆嗦着屁股，从龟头的小嘴里吐出了大量透明的前液，黏滑的液体被修长灵巧的仿生手指抹开，人类暴涨的茎身水光一片。</p><p>“或许……你想操我吗？”Connor的眼神温情脉脉，嗓音也暖意融融，但沾着Gavin体液的微凉指尖却随意地在人类的脸颊上抹蹭着清理手指，末了还轻佻地在Gavin的侧脸拍了两下，似乎在调情，又似乎想让他清醒一点。</p><p>Gavin能感觉到自己鸡巴流出的水在脸上干得很快，水痕迅速结痂就像在那儿贴了层膜，动起来紧紧巴巴的，挨了两下轻飘飘巴掌的地方烫得厉害，他感觉自己被侮辱了，“你有性爱仿生人好操吗？你们仿生人操起来不都是一个样吗？”</p><p>“你看看我的脸，”Connor把脸正对着Gavin的视线，微微蹙眉摆出了一副不同于平时的冷酷表情——他和RK900共享了一张面孔，只不过面部表情的极度反差才让两个型号看起来大相径庭，“仿生人真的对你来说都是一样的吗？”</p><p>现在的Connor除了瞳孔的颜色，看起来像极了RK900，Gavin咽了咽口水。如果能操到Connor，那四舍五入就约等于是干了他家这台缺德没屁眼的塑料混蛋的屁股了——是的，没屁眼。就像RK900说的，为了避免功能滥用，这个量产机型的默认配置并不包括性爱组件（仿生人又不需要排泄，男仿生人的肛门能用作什么用途呢）。而RK900又是以一句“fucking asshole”的指令为依据来进行性爱组件选购的，结果就是RK900只拥有阴茎，却不具备肛门。</p><p>Gavin仔细地研究过这事，他用指甲盖在RK900的两腿之间所有可疑的地方都敲了一遍，也没能像电视剧里面主角敲墙找密室一样，发现个暗门之类的。Gavin自然也不怀好意地建议过RK900再返厂安装个肛门让他更完整、更拟人，但仿生人认为这根本没必要，四两拨千斤地轻松回绝了。这让Gavin不得不图穷匕见地暴露出自己的真正意图——“你他妈就不能安个洞让我也爽爽吗？”“我已经有了，”回答他的是跪在他的腿间、温顺张开嘴巴的全自动仿生飞机杯。</p><p>虽然这样又爽又省力，Gavin不用卖任何力气就能享受到，但人类还是有些怨念，他觉得RK900就是在装傻！</p><p>Gavin觉得模控生命把具有完整性爱功能的、漂亮的年轻男孩送到单身的老Hank身边这件事，真是诡异透了……警用机工作时根本用不到性爱功能才对啊……</p><p>“Hank的技术怎么样？他的体力还行吗？不会硬不起来吗？”Gavin忍不住贱兮兮地八卦起来。</p><p>“无可奉告。”</p><p>真没劲，Gavin本来以为小安卓会害羞得亮红灯呢，结果LED蓝得毫无波动，“你们不会没做过吧？”</p><p>这下Connor的指示灯黄了。</p><p>“等等，你们真的没做过？那你怎么知道这么多的……”Gavin神色突然古怪了起来，“我听说过有些勃起不了的男人会花样百出地玩弄他的伴侣，这能让他们产生心理快感，但他们还是不行……”Gavin隐晦地做了个用一手食指插进握成圈的另一只手里的手势。</p><p>继狗狗痴汉的黑锅之后，Hank的形象再次在Gavin的心里发生了断崖式下跌。</p><p>“Anderson副队长没有做过这种事。”</p><p>“我的天哪，Anderson副队长？你们都住在一起了，你还叫他副队长？这是在玩什么以权压人的上下级play吗？Connor，就像你说的，仿生人自由了，你不用忍受这些的，虽然你就是警察，但你也可以报警的，不要害怕那个变态会在警局使什么手段，我会帮你伸张正义的。”</p><p>“Reed警探，谢谢你的好意，但Hank真的没有做过这种事。”为了避免再次误会，Connor把称呼从副队长改成了Hank。</p><p>Gavin和RK900交换了狐疑的眼神，RK900伸出手抓住Connor的胳膊，不容抗拒地探测了他的记忆。</p><p>“我没有检测到Connor被虐待的记忆，Anderson副队长应该是清白的。Connor就只是……学习能力比较强。”RK900看到了许多限制级的视频资料，但主角都不是Connor。</p><p>“哦，那很好。”Gavin感觉自己有点失望是怎么回事。</p><p>====================</p><p>Chapter14. 谁是十万伏特嘴炮王？</p><p> </p><p>“所以，你没有和人做过……”又来了个仿生处男……Gavin有些郁闷地想着，这群仿生人把他的身体当成学校了吗？</p><p>“我想我做过，”一个可以说是相当不怀好意的合成笑容出现在了Connor总是纯良的面孔上，“还记得警局证物间吗？”Connor勾起一边嘴角对Gavin促狭地眨了眨眼，“醒来的时候屁股不疼吗？”</p><p>Gavin突然想起了他被Connor揍晕在警局证物间这种奇耻大辱！深仇大恨！他的大脑拼命地回忆着自己在医院醒来之后到底哪里感到疼痛，但只模模糊糊地记得自己好像就是浑身都疼……哦去他妈的人类记性，这点记忆屁用都没有。</p><p>“以防你忘记此事，2038年11月9日，下午4：15，我们曾在档案室门口打过照面，由于我当时并未异常，根据任务优先级，我选择了忽视你。之后，刚好等到我找到了Jericho的地点时，你卡着时机推开了证物间的玻璃门，向我举枪但并未第一时间射击，反而从我的身后死角慢慢走进我的攻击范围之内，还对我嘟囔着’I’ve been dreaming of this since the first second I saw you.’这种可以被归类为表白的话。”</p><p>Gavin被迫回忆自己那天愚蠢又丢脸的行为——他怎么能想到这个小白脸这么能打？！“你这个安卓谎话精，别他妈胡说八道了。你是不是脑子有毛病？Anderson整天就教你怎么自作多情吗？”可怜的Hank，又被恼羞成怒的Gavin扣上了一口莫须有的锅。</p><p>“我要坦白，和你打斗的时候，我的处理器一直无法停止分析你说的、见过我之后就一直想做的this到底指的是什么，这种失控的计算很让我分心，甚至让我被你打到了几下，不过好在这点失误并不影响战果。在你倒地之后，出于安全考虑，我对你进行了全面扫描，这倒让我找出了this的含义，”像是要配合所说的扫描，口若悬河的Connor滔滔不绝的同时，以指尖在Gavin的全身轻扫着，最终一把抓住了老实站在人类下腹的小Gavin，“你勃起了。一名警探鼓着裤裆晕倒在地，我无法对此坐视不理。P.S.有必要解释一下，Hank没有专门教导过我如何自作多情……”Connor给Gavin递过去一个“别误会”的眼神。</p><p>“那我也有必要解释一下，我没有！你这他妈就是诽谤！”首先，Gavin斩钉截铁地否认着，然后，他似乎又不是那么坚决了，“……就……就算勃起了，那也是因为打架……激烈对抗中的男人都这样！这是健康的象征！你他妈没看过摔跤比赛吗？”</p><p>“你是指单方面激烈被打也会让你勃起吗？你健康得令人叹为观止。”正调侃着人类的Connor突然想到了什么，他看向RK900，从系统中传送了一条讯息过去，“Reed警探在性爱中喜欢疼痛？”</p><p>“有点。”RK900黄灯一闪，无声地回复了Connor。</p><p>“喔~你们试过SM了？”</p><p>“没有。我阅览过相关影象资料，其内容会自动关联到我的刑讯模块。这很危险，我不想伤害人类。”</p><p>“理解，但适度的疼痛可以帮助人类缓解压力。他刚才的回答暗示着他似乎有在打斗中勃起的经历。”</p><p>“是的，经常。”和Gavin一起工作生活的RK900对人类搭档的每一个反应都了然于心。</p><p>“或许我们可以把这当做一个线索，对其进行更深入的探索。”Gavin是个按时缴纳网费的好客户，而现在，他自掏腰包的家用网络服务正被Connor免费征用——RK800向RK900联机共享了SM模块。</p><p>对塑料脑袋们的密谋一无所知，Gavin还在骂骂咧咧地反驳着Connor的话，“去你妈的，你这个塑料蠢蛋根本就是在胡说八道。你当时就是一只被FBI的傻狗追着乱咬的塑料兔子，逃都来不及，还敢搞我？！”</p><p>“你说得对。”</p><p>“哈？”人类一时没接上话来。</p><p>“你说得对，我根本没有时间对你做什么。我没有把昏迷的你脱光衣服按在警局的地板上。”两台互相联网的安卓心有灵犀，RK900把怀里赤裸的人类同步放到了自家的地板上，和Connor一起钳住了人类可能的挣扎，“也没有把你没了力气的腿打开，摆出一副等着被操的姿势。”</p><p>Connor的身体卡在Gavin的两腿间，把人类固定成了合不拢腿的样子，下体完全暴露在两名仿生人的视觉接收器里，半软的阴茎、饱满的囊袋，还有殷红的、湿润的、可怜兮兮的、一看就知道被狠狠操过的穴口。</p><p>不知道是因为期待还是惊吓，Gavin喉结滚动，狠狠地咽了一下口水，结果被自己呛到了。呛咳的声音取代了他的话语。</p><p>“我没有再次唤醒证物间里的仿生人专门欣赏你神志不清任我摆弄的样子，”视线正上方的RK900低着头面无表情盯着人类的样子，让Gavin想到了证物间墙上的那些低垂着头的仿生证物，“他们的记忆也不会被警局和FBI再度提取，没人会发现失去意识的Reed警探在自己的地盘上被一名遭到通缉的警用仿生人彻底玩了一遍。”</p><p>人类没有反驳，他或许想要反驳，但他被Connor的描述惊得不小心又呛到了口水，咳得更厉害了。</p><p>“我没有取下墙上露着电线的仿生人残骸，也没有把这种短路的废品放到你昏迷状态下都软不下去的生殖器上，更没有给它通电，”Connor把他的宝贝硬币贴上了Gavin的阴茎，冰凉的金属在柔软的肉柱上缓缓地上下滑动，和电极片一般大小的合金片毫无预兆地传导了令人战栗的电流。</p><p>“啊！”Gavin突然爆发出一声高亢的惊叫，“啊——啊——”更多带着哭腔的喘息呻吟被人类颤抖着绷紧的肌肉从胸腹腔中挤了出来。</p><p>“你没有因为被电击虐待而在昏迷中变得更硬。”原本软垂在人类腹部的阴茎，呼应着仿生人的话，以肉眼可见的速度清晰地变大、变硬，甚至摆脱了重力，摇摇晃晃地在空气中挺立了起来，龟头气势汹汹地直指上方。</p><p>安全的电流通过硬币导入了人类的体内，但安全并不代表不刺激。</p><p>过电般的真实快感让人类头晕目眩，眼圈发红，Gavin一脸快要承受不了的脆弱模样，但渴望的眼神和鼓励的点头都在告诉仿生人他想要得到更多。</p><p>硬币离开了柱身，贴上了人类敏感脆弱的囊袋——Gavin的反应更剧烈了，他下体的肌肉痉挛着绷紧又放松，已经硬到非常下流的肉棒被肌肉的收缩带动着不停地点头，在人类的下腹色情地摇晃着。两颗皱皱巴巴、长得极不体面的肉球一松一紧地收缩舒张，像是想要努力挤出储存其中的子子孙孙。看似娇嫩、实则耐操得出奇的后穴小心翼翼地矜持翕张着，生怕一不注意就张开了通红的大口，暴露出流沙一样渴望吞噬的本质。</p><p>“你从来没有被证物漏电的手指里里外外地操过。”Connor带电的指尖夹着硬币，碾过暗红的花瓣，把小嘴撑开，捅进了粉嫩的花心里，又整体抽了出来，捅进去，抽出来，再捅进去。被RK900过量灌溉的肠道还保持着湿润，这种淫荡的湿度原本除了让中年男性警探柔软的屁股变得更好操之外毫无用处，但电流赋予了它新的意义——湿润的环境让甬道的导电性更强，同样的电压会让人类的内部感受到更强的电流。Gavin被更刺激的电流电得一弹一弹的，活像在地板上用屁股跳舞的行为艺术家。</p><p>人类的乳头在战栗的快感中硬得非比寻常，红肿的乳头和无毛的乳晕点缀在毛茸茸的胸膛上格外扎眼，深色的胸毛衬得男性人类除了色情百无一用的哺乳器官更显粉嫩。</p><p>RK900把同样带电的手指按上了那两颗引人注意的小肉粒。乳头上的电流让Gavin的把视线从Connor的面庞移到了RK900的脸上，他感觉胸口又涨又痒，忍不住把早被放开桎梏的双手放到胸肌上，配合着乳尖上带着快感的疼痛，一左一右地揉弄起自己胀痛得不行的胸部来。</p><p>人类的五指深深地陷进自己的胸肉里，不知餍足地把自己布满指印的饱满胸脯用力捏成引发施虐欲的淫荡形状。</p><p>“昏迷中的你从没有呻吟着挺起胸脯，好让那些被唤醒的受伤仿生人一起玩弄你的奶子。他们伤口流出的蓝血不会蹭到你的乳头上，你的胸部也不会分泌出源源不断的蓝色乳汁，更没人会轮流会咬着你的奶头吸出里面的蓝色液体，你的乳头从不曾因此肿得像两颗蓝莓。”</p><p>Gavin和RK900深渊般的眼珠对视着，Connor羞辱的话语让他更加用力地挤压着自己的胸部，下体的电流依然刺激得他兴致勃发。RK900在一片淫词艳语中毫无波澜的冷淡面容，让耽于肉欲人类的人类相形之下更觉羞耻，Gavin脸颊发烫却止不住更加情动，他着迷地凝视着RK900那张不食人间烟火的脸，痴痴地张开嘴巴、探出舌尖索求一个熟悉的亲吻。</p><p>然而他没有迎来熟悉的唇舌，RK900用带着电的指尖无情地夹住他的舌尖向外拉扯。人类受到虐待的舌头挣扎着躲回了嘴里。</p><p>Gavin委屈又难以置信地瞪着依旧冷淡得无懈可击的仿生人，一定是因为瞪眼太用力，而不是什么别的心思，早就蓄满眼眶的热泪从眼角溢了出去。</p><p>并不擅长解读人类情绪的RK900盯着人类的表情看了一会儿，才读懂人类的情绪，他用拇指抚平了流到人类侧脸上的泪珠，俯身吻上了人类赌气紧闭的嘴唇，柔软的舌尖耐心地舔化了人类的防御，仿生人和人类终于成功地唇舌相交。</p><p>下身传来酥麻的、绵延不绝的快感让人类的嘴巴寂寞得厉害，他饥渴地汲取着对方嘴里的津液，一刻也不想分开，Gavin伸手锁在仿生人的颈后好让无情的塑料脑袋不要随便离开。</p><p>“他要高潮了。”被人类黏住的RK900脑内提醒着还在动作的Connor。</p><p>两名仿生人共享了人类的实时体征数据，Connor虽然很会和人类玩一些有趣的游戏，但他并不熟悉人类的反应。而RK900则对朝夕相处的人类的每一个反应了若指掌。</p><p>收到讯息的Connor从人类的后穴中抽出了手指，只有手指，硬币被留在了穴口附近，把色泽鲜艳的入口撑出了贪吃的“一”字型。他用手撸了两把人类的阴茎，濒临高潮的Gavin还以为他是要帮自己打出来，挺动着腰肢把亟待爆发的肉柱往仿生人的手心里操去。</p><p>可Connor真的只是撸了两把，只有两下，就把手移开了。只剩下差一点就到达高潮的人类挺着胀红的阴茎不死心地前后摆动着腰部，可怜兮兮地操着空气。</p><p>Gavin三十多岁了，他需要正确的、持续的性刺激才能痛快地射出来，不是那种只靠意念就能高潮的小年轻了。</p><p>“啊——”被生生晾在顶峰前夕的人类把原本准备发出的满足的喘息，化作了不满的怒吼，“你他妈倒是让我射啊！”意识到自己被玩弄的Gavin生气地踹了Connor一脚，打算自己动手撸出来。</p><p>可他原本重获自由的手臂正被牢牢地箍住，动弹不得。</p><p>“你给我放开！你他妈给我放开！让我射！你他妈是中毒了吗？让我射啊！噗！”</p><p>人类的喊叫戛然而止，Connor用右手结结实实地给了Gavin的肚子一拳：“还记得当时在茶水间你是怎么打我的吗？不记得也没关系，我尽量还原了你的力度。”</p><p>这一下可不轻，但是不足以打碎Gavin的嘴炮：“咳——你他妈这是报复！小心眼的塑料怂包！你他妈有本事放开我，我们堂堂正正打一架！”</p><p>“还想打一架？你是没挨够揍还是没挨够操？”Connor用右手手心帮Gavin揉了揉被打的地方，另一只手随机乱摸了两下，便伸出双手用力地掐住了Gavin肿胀得如同小葡萄的两颗乳珠。</p><p>“呃……去你妈的啊……嗷……”仿生人的手劲不是闹着玩的，人类感觉胸口两点钻心的疼，但是乳头上的疼痛又让他无端感到兴奋。</p><p>Connor的双手捏着他的乳头，同时另两只手拍打着他的胸口……等等，Connor哪儿来的这么多手。</p><p>闭着眼，投入地大声叫骂喊痛的Gavin悄悄睁开眼看了看自己的胸口，突然无语——Connor左右手的拇指、虎口、食指组成两个掐得死死的环形，被Connor从他的手上卸了下来。现在他正在用两只仅剩三指的手掌动作着。</p><p>“你他妈是变态吗？！”第一次佩戴仿生手指款乳夹的Gavin又惊又惊。</p><p>===================<br/>
Connor：皮卡皮卡——<br/>
RK900：丘！！！！</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 15. 25美分巨款美元玩家</p><p>学习欲旺盛的RK900见状，也有学有样地在Gavin的两颊留下了仿生手指款夹子。</p><p>Gavin胶原蛋白早就不再充沛的脸蛋，因为被夹子捏起，倒显出了与年龄不相符的、婴儿肥般的幼稚来。</p><p>RK900用余下的手指上下拨弄着Gavin脸颊上的手指夹，人类疼得挤眉弄眼的脸蛋跟着一弹一弹的，倒显现出难得的可爱来。</p><p>“赶紧给我弄下来，明天还要见人呢，别玩我的脸。”Gavin有点烦躁地抗议着。</p><p>“我操！”是Gavin的抗议声。</p><p>RK900啪啪两下拍掉了Gavin脸上的两个夹子，换句话说，他给了Gavin两巴掌——只有三指的那种新奇的巴掌，Gavin以前挨过不少女孩的巴掌，但他对天发誓没和单手手指数量小于5的姑娘在一起过。</p><p>RK900的两套仿生食指和拇指被他自己拍落在地，向远处骨碌碌地滚了两圈，但他根本没去管。他只专注着用微凉的六根手指抚摸着人类脸颊上留下的红痕。空缺出来的手指接口处闪着幽光，暴露着内里的电路构造，随着抚慰脸颊的动作不停地在人类眼前晃来晃去，让Gavin无端地回忆起刚刚Connor描述的那些仿生人漏着电的残肢。</p><p>他的呼吸因为回忆起刚才的快感而发紧。</p><p>但他暂时是硬不起来了。</p><p>他被Connor富有技巧但结结实实地揍了一顿，早就软了骨头，顺便还软了别的——真鸡儿疼，他现在还在浑身发烫。</p><p>但……就……还挺减压的……咳！嗯……</p><p>Gavin枕在RK900赤裸的大腿上，不时用脸颊磨蹭着仿生人光滑的“绝对领域”，夹在乳头上的仿生手指会随着他的动作微微发颤，衬得肿胀的小肉粒可怜又Q弹。早就对乳头上的疼痛麻木的人类，甚至忘了胸口上还留着两个小玩意，他慵懒地在膝枕上眯起眼睛，享受起快乐的肥宅一刻。</p><p>“操！”Connor沉默而又突然地揪掉了人类乳尖上造型奇特的赛博乳夹，被“揪咪”的痛感让闭眼小憩的Gavin吓了一跳。他猛地睁开眼睛，刷地坐了起来，惊吓又愤怒的“起床气”让他的手掌无处安放，只能慌不择路地扇了气人安卓的左脸一巴掌。</p><p>Connor有点犹豫要不要把右脸也伸过去，黄圈一闪——还是算了吧。</p><p>“红色还是蓝色？”Connor没头没脑地问了一句。</p><p>“哈？”</p><p>“你不喜欢看仿生人的皮肤上被你留下指印吗？我刚刚看你们这么玩过，也想试一试。”Connor指的是之前人类拿指甲轻划仿生胸膛，而闷骚的仿生硬汉做出拟人的反应取悦人类的事情。</p><p>Gavin从没见过蓝色的指印，好奇心驱使着他：“蓝……蓝色。”</p><p>仿生人有些苍白的脸颊上浮现出了清晰的蓝色指印，额角闪着蓝光的Connor直勾勾地看着他。</p><p>机器脸蛋，机器眼神，蓝色的光圈和蓝色的指印疯狂地向Gavin彰显着仿生人Connor是台机器的事实，可现在这台机器嘟着嘴巴，眼神带着微妙的、敢怒不敢言的委屈，跪下身体，四肢着地地向他凑了过来。</p><p>坐在自家地板上的人类能清楚地越过Connor的肩头，看到仿生人下塌的流畅腰线和翘起的浑圆臀部，无瑕又色情。</p><p>Connor把发蓝的左脸送到了Gavin的嘴边撒娇，“亲亲才能好。”</p><p>“你他妈脑子里都是些什么糟糕玩意？”Gavin脑内疯狂吐槽，操，仿生人真是坏东西……</p><p>但他还是听话地把嘴唇凑了上去。</p><p>他用手扯住Connor的头发下拉，仿生人温顺地仰头暴露出脆弱的脖颈，这个动作对亲亲脸蛋毫无意义，但这台安卓现在的样子看起来太好欺负了。</p><p>Gavin没有玩那种过家家的亲亲脸蛋游戏，他伸出舌头舔了上去——绿色，他舔过的地方变成了绿色？！人类狐疑地又舔了一口——紫色？！Gavin不知道自己到底什么心态，但是他紧接着又舔了好几下——哈，人类仿佛看到了彩虹。</p><p>“我说了，要亲亲才能好。”</p><p>“操，有毛病的塑料脑袋。”</p><p>人类拽着Connor的头发把他粗鲁地拉远了一点，定定地欣赏了一下Connor脸上颜色混乱的巴掌印，才满意地咂巴了下嘴，坏笑着凑上去调戏一般地啄吻了起来。</p><p>他从上到下吻过了指印，还顺着下巴的线条，吻上了仿生人优美的颈项。</p><p>Connor配合地发出虚弱又煽情的喘息，同时，RK900的吻从后方星星点点地落在了人类光裸的脊背上。</p><p>Gavin感觉自己好像又能硬一硬了。</p><p>“Reed警探，要来玩双龙吗？”Connor抚上了有些反应的小Gavin，元气满满地发出提议。</p><p>“咳咳……一上来就玩这么大吗？”被突然惊到的Gavin感觉自己真的不懂仿生人。</p><p>“重要又紧急的事要优先做。警局没有给你培训过时间管理四象限吗？”</p><p>“重要……又紧急？！这他妈有什么重要的？还紧急？！”</p><p>“你的事都是重要的，Reed警探，”哇，谈判专家的模块终于好好工作了。</p><p>至于紧急……你一个小时之后就会知道了。Connor咽下了这句，没有说出来。</p><p>“你他妈这么拟人的吗？……为了上个床，什么屁话都说的出来？！”Gavin做了个夸张的被噁到的表情。</p><p>“这不是屁话，有什么能比你重要呢？”有很多，Connor脑内默默吐槽着自己。</p><p>“呕”，Gavin一副想要呕吐的死样子。</p><p>“所以你同意吗？不好奇吗？被两个仿生人一起插进去的感觉？你会被夹在长了一张脸的两名仿生人同事中间，被两根仿生阴茎塞得胀胀的，你没幻想过和双胞胎一起玩吗？”仿生人勾引着人类的好奇心。</p><p>“等一下！……不是我和RK900插你吗？我还以为……”Gavin一脸懵逼。</p><p>“是我和RK900插你。”Connor神色正义地纠正着。</p><p>“……”不停被cue、但是没有肛门无所畏惧的RK900安静如鸡。</p><p>“谁他妈会幻想被两个塑料双胞胎一起插屁股啊？！就算幻想过，也是我玩你们啊？！你们一起跪下吸我的屌还差不多！”</p><p>“Gavin倒是被两根阴茎同时操过，我更换新的性爱组件后，和旧的那根一起……”RK900终于找到时机，恰到好处地插入了对话，淡定地投下重磅消息。</p><p>“你他妈可闭嘴吧！”Gavin赶紧大声咆哮着截住RK900的话头。</p><p>“为什么要闭嘴？因为你那次很爽吗？”小坏蛋RK900一脸正色地追问起来，并一本正经地暴露了Gavin最想堵住的部分。</p><p>“哦……”Gavin崩溃地翻着白眼，发出有气无力的痛苦叹息，“塑料混蛋……我就知道仿生人都他妈不是什么好东西……”</p><p>/“不过后来那根旧的性爱组件找不到了。我调查后发现是Gavin把它烧了之后扔掉了。你最好小心一点。”/RK900善意地脑内提醒着他的同类Connor。</p><p>/“谢谢，我会注意的。”/Connor的光圈有一瞬间红了。</p><p>“这样争下去也不是办法，我们同为DPD的同僚，做事要讲究效率，”伴随着人类嗷地惊叫，Connor从Gavin的后穴里掏出了差点被遗忘的硬币，发出倡议，“我们掷硬币决定好了，三局两胜，愿赌服输，你敢吗？Reed警探？不敢的话也没关系，我会把这段录音发给所有仿生同事，让他们了解硬气的Reed警探也是有柔软的一面的，你的人设会更加立体。”</p><p>“你这个脑子该被洁厕灵泡一遍的傻逼，”被掏了底的存钱罐Gavin还在无辜地捂着屁股，就被无耻的仿生人激将、威胁一条龙服务了一通，“随你吧！烦死了，操！操操操！”</p><p>已知Connor掷3次硬币，华盛顿头像朝上的次数多就听Gavin的，老鹰一面向上的次数多则是Connor说了算。问：Connor说了算的概率是多少呢？</p><p>100%。</p><p>不论数学计算的结果如何，硬币玩家Connor用掷硬币得到他想要的结果的概率是100%。</p><p>/“硬币决定？这不是交给运气，你可以操纵结果。”/RK900向Connor发出了质询的讯息。</p><p>/“正因如此，我才会建议用硬币决定结果。除非逼不得已，我们不做没有把握的事，不是吗？”/Connor一边通过无线通信向RK900慢条斯理地解释着，一边注视着人类的眼睛，就像他根本没在脑袋里教坏RK900一样，神色坦荡轻松地第一次抛出了硬币。</p><p>/“放心吧，我会做得很好看的，毕竟照顾Reed警探的感受是第一位的。”/Connor补充上这句话的同时，硬币落地了。</p><p>人头向上。</p><p>Gavin满意地轻哼了一声。</p><p>/“你看，人类不是很满意吗？”/Connor向RK900传送了对人类情感的解说。</p><p>RK900同意地点了点头，并默默想着RK800真的是个很体贴的机型。</p><p>第二次，老鹰向上。</p><p>人类瘪了瘪嘴，目光紧紧锁在第三次掷出的硬币上。</p><p>在结果即将落地之前，人类似乎能感觉到有什么不对，他猛然伸出手把还在滞空的硬币打了出去。</p><p>突然出现始料未及的变数，Connor指示灯瞬间转黄，他的视觉组件连忙跟上，捕捉硬币在空中翻转的动作，处理器飞速地运算着。然而在硬币落地之前，他的LED就恢复了自信的蓝色。</p><p>老鹰朝上。</p><p>“操！”</p><p>===================</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 16.  热烈庆祝康纳酱实现质的飞越</p><p> </p><p>Connor赤裸着下身地仰躺在Gavin家的地板上，未着寸缕的仿生腿若雕塑般健美，可制服上衣却将无瑕的躯壳严严实实地包裹起来，连领带都未曾松开——仿生人可不会呼吸困难。</p><p>Connor漾着一贯的笑意地拍了拍自己的下腹示意人类坐上来。</p><p>赌硬币结果输掉了自己两颗“球”的Reed警探，结果揭晓后便英勇就义般就地躺下，摆出一副不情不愿的“非暴力合作”态度。他自暴自弃地以一种怪异的姿势软瘫瘫地趴在地上，把肉嘟嘟的白屁股大咧咧地留给了两名将要负责玩球的仿生球员。如果此时沿着人类身体的外轮廓在地上画出白线，简直就是活脱脱案发现场受害者的轮廓。</p><p>地板冰凉坚硬，对常年混在一线、身体布满显性或隐性伤痛的中年警探来说或许不是个躺卧的好地方。住户RK900远程开启了地暖，访客Connor则主动躺下甘当人类的临时床垫。</p><p>Gavin歪头盯着立在Connor下腹的那根外观非常标致的仿生性器，有些犹豫——他想起了小时候玩的积木玩具，如果想让自己的积木小人儿坐下，那就要把人形玩具屁股上的凹槽对准塑料积木椅子上的凸起捅下去。要不是Connor矗立的阴茎与平坦的腹部形成的直角实在太过标准，Reed警探也不会乱想些有的没的，进而就不会突然发觉自己儿时的娱乐竟有这等不祥的意味。塑料玩具塑料人，都不是什么好东西。</p><p>哦操，忘了这把塑料椅子自己会动。</p><p>Gavin瞪了满面殷切、请君入座的仿生人一眼就懒洋洋地趴回了地上，这让他错过了Connor以非人的身体素质，一个侧滚翻到他身上的矫健身姿。</p><p>Connor将人类死死地骑在了身下，双手压着人类不安的肩胛骨，行云流水地把自己下身的凸起插进了人类湿热的凹槽里。</p><p>Connor进去之后并没有急着动作，“Reed警探，我有个问题。”</p><p>“说。”</p><p>仿生人扯了扯嘴角，友善体贴的微笑出现在问句旁：“我是不是该现在射？”</p><p>“……你他妈在说什么？”配合自己的语言，作为一名不是很懂仿生人的资深人类，Gavin的脸上也露出了一副你他妈在说什么的表情。</p><p>Connor平静地解释着：“结合影像资料和人类论坛上的发言，我认为第一次进行性行为时，秒射是一种向对方表示尊敬的礼仪。”</p><p>“尊敬？这有什么可尊敬的？你到底在上些什么网？要我说，真该给你们这群脑子有问题的混蛋设置点网络限制、家长监控什么的。”</p><p>“我还以为初次秒射的礼仪是在人类社会约定俗成的……很多色情文字作品都出现了这一情节，用作一种对你的身体表达尊敬和恭维的手段。”</p><p>“嗯……”Gavin被Connor一本正经的混乱发言搅得有点犹豫。尊敬……吗？？？Connor这么一说，倒让Gavin有点说不准被一个仿生人内射到底是受到尊重，还是被羞辱了——他每次被RK900的仿真体液浇灌都会羞得浑身发烫，仿生人可以把射精的压强控制到非常强烈的水平，Gavin能清晰地感受到内壁被“高压水枪”喷射的感觉，他的肠道总是罔顾他掩饰的意图，诚实地收缩着迎来高潮；更别提事后清理时，他蹲坐在RK900眼前，控制着臀部的肌肉，排出过量的、被仿生人有力的抽插拍打出些许白沫的润滑液，不停流出的液体让他有种失禁般的难堪，厚脸皮的警探都要错觉自己会因为脸颊的高热而烧到神志混沌了——就这还能和尊敬扯上关系？在嘻哈音乐流行的年代长大的人类不禁幻想起下衣失踪的RK900一边深深地顶进他的体内射精，一边做着很酷的手势，浑身充满swag，向他一遍遍表达“Respect”的场面……人类的脸因为过于奇怪的幻想而皱成了一团，“真不懂你在想什么……不管你是不是故意的，总之，别这么做。”</p><p>人类严肃的语气让Connor也正色起来，“Got it！”清脆而响亮的回答让Gavin感觉心情爽朗，虽然脑子有点毛病，但这个安卓的态度还是不错的。</p><p>“Reed警探，我还有一个问题……”</p><p>“……你怎么这么多问题？”</p><p>“这是个私人问题。”</p><p>“刚刚那个不是吗？”Gavin感觉自己脑袋顶上都快冒出一串问号了。</p><p>“不是。”</p><p>“操！”</p><p>“好的。”Connor故意把Gavin的语气词当作指令来执行，他捏着人类丰满的屁股，动腰操了起来，柔软的臀肉从仿生人深陷的指缝间溢了出来，引得好奇的仿生宝宝不停变换力度和角度玩起了这个让他非常在意的屁股来。</p><p>“操你！Connor！”</p><p>“Reed警探，我真的很想问你。你的屁股怎么这么大？”</p><p>“你他妈才屁股大！”</p><p>“我没有开玩笑，你是真的屁股大。作为参考，Allen队长身高5.9ft（179cm左右），体重165磅，而你和他一样高，体重则足有176磅，比队长多了11磅（4.99kg左右），而且队长比你大8岁，理应年长者才是更容易身材失控的那个……你是不是体重全长在屁股上了？”</p><p>“我也没和你开玩笑！去你妈的屁股大，我是屌大，太沉了，压秤！”</p><p>“哦。”Connor体贴地决定把天聊死，给人类留点面子。</p><p>但是真·大屌少年并不这么想：“我不开玩笑。哪怕以人类的标准来看，你的生殖器也不算沉，当然，也不算大。”</p><p>“操！”Gavin蹬着小腿试图循着声音来源去踹那个口出狂言的仿生混蛋。</p><p>他没踹到，倒是RK900主动把手放到了Gavin的小腿上，试探着按摩他不安分的小腿。人类胡乱地蹬踹了两下小腿，试图逃出安卓的股掌之间，未果。但好在世上无难事，只要肯放弃，人类倒也不执著于反抗，干脆顺势而为地享受起舒适的按摩来，还口头指挥起警用仿生人怎么按得再舒服点。甚至在仿生人向下按揉他的脚心时，也只是拖着带有撒娇嫌疑的鼻音聊表拒绝，便被脚底的瘙痒逗弄得花枝乱颤，晃着脚丫咯咯笑了起来，笑声如同花瓣被乱颤的身体一股脑地抖落出来，动静不可谓不淫荡。</p><p>当然，这一切都没能阻止人类在笑声的间隙持续出口着该被消音的垃圾话——他早就看穿这台在他家占山为王的安卓不是什么老实卓，RK900被怕痒地扭着身体咯咯笑着的脏话劣行者Gavin Reed骂了个狗血淋头。</p><p>但当双脚被那双仿生手抬到一起时，Gavin突然停止了垃圾话的倾销——他有一个垃圾想法不知当讲不当讲……操，可千万别是他想的那样……积木人偶的脚下也有可以插进去的凹槽……</p><p>被仿生人压在地上提起双腿的、肉感十足的人类警探活像一只被提着尾巴拎起来的竹鼠，任凭挣扎仍无处可逃，只能嘴里乱叫着，脸蛋发烧地认命等待RK900之后的动作。</p><p>当那根熟悉到不行的粗壮阴茎挤进他并拢的脚心里时，“哦操！我就知道！你这个垃圾色情狂！”Gavin把滚烫的脸颊埋进了自己的手臂里，只露出无法掩藏的通红耳尖。</p><p>RK900并没有摆动腰臀主动在脚底间抽插。相反地，他只是稳稳地跪坐着，用双手将人类的双脚摆成可供亵玩的姿态，前后动作双臂，使用人类敏感的脚心套弄起自己的仿生阴茎来。</p><p>感觉自己的双脚被控制着机械地前后摆动，让Gavin恍觉自己似乎被仿生人当做飞机杯一样使用着。脚底一片方便被进入的滑腻，仿生男性的性爱组件被自己的脚心组成的“洞”包裹住，下流地服侍着粗壮的人造阴茎。有时人类的脚会被提起离开被润滑剂蹭得亮晶晶的性器，但只是为了让存在感极强的、硕大的仿生龟头享受挤开人类并在一起的脚心的满足感。</p><p>Connor也不再抽插，他轻薄地玩弄着Gavin多肉的屁股，用手指轻轻晃动几下，两瓣果冻般的臀肉便可轻易漾起一波波肉欲的臀浪，更别提被巴掌拍打后激起的波动了，抖动的臀肉不顾身体主人的意志，若浪花拍岸般、争先恐后地挤压着劈开海浪、直插进去却岿然不动的定海神根。</p><p>被两个仿生人尽情使用的感觉，让Gavin有种自己才是玩具的错觉……被两个为了服务人类才制造出来的塑料小白脸当成性玩具一样戏弄着，仿佛自己才是为了取悦仿生人才出生的那个，更甚的是这两个混蛋还长着同一张明明该被狠操才对的脸蛋。这种反差让人类屈辱又情动，仿生人带有羞辱意味的玩弄唤醒了人类的情欲，却不再有进一步的动作，习惯了激烈性爱的身体根本无法被这种不上不下的手法满足，欲求不满总是令人暴躁，Gavin感觉快气死了，“你们能不能好好操？！”</p><p>==========</p><p> </p><p>Chapter17. 两位请进</p><p> </p><p>Connor似乎总能从身边的人类那里得到他想要的，此时此刻他身边最近的人类正是Gavin。</p><p>虽然兜了点圈子，但是最终Gavin还是如他所要求的那样，坐到了他的下身竖起的桅杆上，像一名“香蕉船”的乘客，随着仿生小船RK800号的节奏如浪涛上的孤舟一般摇晃。</p><p>这回Gavin是在上面的那个，但这也没让他占据什么主动权——他还是在被动挨操，甚至连扭一扭腰的力气都吝啬消耗。倒是情有可原，他只是个人类，此处应特别强调一下，中年人类，在Connor到来之前的时间里，常住于这间住所中的一人一机就已经玩得汁水横流了，而在Connor到达之后的时间里，流水事件再度升级，被热衷“煎”人的仿生大厨RK900料理得敏感多汁的Reed一捏就能出水，他已经记不清自己今天被仿生人翻面煎了几回了，总之，他快被这两台警用榨汁机榨干了。</p><p>Gavin面对面地压在Connor的身上，Connor被他强势地压在地上——至少看起来是这样的。</p><p>而事实上，是他脱力到只能任由两台仿生人摆弄，他们像给一只柔软的抱抱熊摆姿势那样，轻松地把毛茸茸的、肚肚有那么一丁点肉乎乎的Gavin Reed面朝下地搭在了仰卧在地、张开双臂的Connor怀里。</p><p>Connor的阴茎从下方稳稳地操进了Gavin的洞。</p><p>人类紧张的手指下意识地绞着Connor的制服领带，等待着穴口被强硬破开的不适，却悲哀地发现那根破门而入的阴茎根本没有遇到任何阻力，他舒舒服服地接纳了那根性爱组件，没有一丝疼痛。这可不行，人类试图为了面子和矜持而收紧臀部肌肉，装也要装出一副自己很紧很难受的样子。这一创举收效甚伟——后面被进入的感觉更鲜明了，Gavin爽得打了个哆嗦，便再也聚拢不起力气使用“夹逼定理（Sqeeze Theorem）”解决括约肌的极限问题了。</p><p>仿生人堵住了他的下面，作为报复，Gavin决定堵住仿生人的上面。</p><p>人类的牙齿咬住仿生人的下唇，仿生人趁机啜吸起人类的上唇。人类的舌头顶开仿生人的口腔，仿生人的舌尖趁机钻进了人类的口腔。人类不甘示弱地把入侵的那条舔过不知多少恶心东西的舌头抵了回去，一副强势做派，主动出击，专心地用舌头操着对方的嘴巴，迫得Connor只能敞开嘴巴暂时接受，等待时机。</p><p>仿生人的舌尖再次钻进了人类的口腔，却没有遭到任何抵抗，甚至还得到了热情的回应——Gavin皱着眉头，像个婴孩般依赖地吮吸着探进自己嘴里的另一根舌头，因紧张而轻咬着它磨起牙来。</p><p>Gavin态度转变的关键在于RK900。</p><p>人类被Connor的性器堪堪堵住的穴口又被塞进了两根最新型的仿生手指。柔软而光滑的手指顺利地塞进松软而湿滑的入口，坦白来说不算太疼，也没有吃得很吃力，但还是足以吓得他屁股一抖——这是另一根巨大的仿生阴茎即将进入他的讯号。</p><p>仿生手指在他已经吞下一根仿生阴茎的肠道里分开，在湿软的肉穴内激进地搅动着，就像是一把未开刃的剪刀在他的身体里无情地乱戳，这样的想象以一种令Gavin难堪的方式反映在他身上，他的后面像被文具侵犯一样怪异难忍，他的前面却因此舒服得厉害。由于满是之前留下的润滑剂和体液，他的内壁毫无悬念地被仿生人用手操出了下流的水声，可真正流着水的地方却悄然无声——人类的阴茎甚至没有硬起来，半软的、被玩得可怜兮兮的肉块藏在Gavin与Connor紧紧相贴的肌肤间，偷偷地吐着口水，透明黏稠的前列腺液失禁一样地从人类软趴趴的龟头里汩汩地流了下来。他不停滴水的铃口痒痒的，像是一场欲罢不能的尿失禁，源源不断的液体以他无法控制的状态涌出尿道，这是藏匿于男体腹地之内的性器官因刺激而流下的生理性器官之泪。失控的感觉如此难耐，却又无比甘美，尝过便难以忘怀。</p><p>今日份额怕是早就超标，仿生人已然过度使用了人类娇嫩脆弱的肛门，并且还将继续变本加厉，超标一点和超标十分不都是超标吗，有什么区别呢？</p><p>区别大了。</p><p>他被操松了，Gavin眼眶发热地想着，他真的被操松了。Reed警探年纪不小了，这正是他一直所担心的。</p><p>他试图收紧自己的屁股，但是徒劳，被仿生阴茎和手指捣得软烂的穴肉根本无力抗拒RK900将他被塞满的入口再次拉开一道缝隙。</p><p>就要来了，那根大家伙就要进来了。</p><p>人类吐出了Connor的舌头，艰难地转过头去，嘟起嘴巴，用眼角和轻哼乞求一个身后人的亲吻。</p><p>在RK900的舌尖插进Gavin嘴里的同时，RK900的阴茎也插进了Gavin的穴口。</p><p>但Gavin没有感觉到，他一心叼着那根仿生舌头吸吮着，嘴里囫囵念叨着“渴”。</p><p>这倒不是因为Gavin Reed先生松到了令人惊叹的程度。而是RK900为了防止人类受伤，用意志操控那些遍布最新仿生材料的微小控制节点，将他中空而硬挺的仿生阴茎主动收扁，好似放掉气的气球，压缩成了便于包装运输的形状，这正是它曾在商品集装箱里成打堆放着的状态，薄薄软软的一片二维平面仿生屌滑溜溜地钻进了人类后穴被拉开的空隙中，就像把一只没有包裹任何真鸡巴和假鸡巴的空安全套塞进了人类体内一样。</p><p>RK900优秀的新型处理器可以让他有足够的能力一边从口腔与舌苔上分泌出食品级的润滑液哺喂人类（就像个张开嘴巴，为把头钻进自己口腔的幼崽喂食的鸟爸爸一样），一边在人类的后穴里逐渐胀大、变硬，像根正在充气的长条气球，将人类撑得从鼻腔逸出脆弱的悲鸣。</p><p>“唔，你什么时候……”（进来的？）Gavin被撑得冒出了冷汗，来自身体内部的疼痛让他一时没有力气说完整个句子。</p><p>“乖，别说话了，保持呼吸。”口水和他喂进去的润滑剂的混合物溢出了人类的嘴角，全被RK900细致地舔去了。</p><p>“你……”（他妈少装好人！）Gavin想骂他，但疼痛扰人神志，令人思维涣散，迷迷糊糊地吐出了直白的感受，“大……疼……”人类的手无措地胡乱抚摸抓挠着身下Connor制服与衬衫，缠在手指上的领带早就被扯得皱皱巴巴，人类的身体则一下下突然紧绷地弓起，又在RK900的爱抚下小心翼翼地放松，艰难地保持呼吸。</p><p>他一开始还能哀叫出三两声，可当体内的阴茎变大到某个节点时，人类突然失去了发声的能力，他大张着嘴，却只能发出一些诡异的气音，失神的双眼茫茫落泪。</p><p>“不如先停下，让Reed警探适应一下？”被蹂躏得上身衣冠不整的Connor无所事事地躺在地上充当垫子和老好人，轻轻抚慰着人类的无助地胡乱动弹的身体。</p><p>“好。”RK900停止继续胀大自己的阴茎，甚至在现有状态下放软了一些，他的手伸过人类的腋下将趴在Connor身上的人捞起，揽进怀里，轻啄人类红彤彤的脸颊耳侧，下身则缓慢而温和地抽动着。被RK900的新型阴茎在Gavin体内摩擦，奇妙的传感数据从下体传输而来，Connor嘴角弯起，无聊太久的手指夹着人类萎靡而瑟缩的阴茎摆弄着。</p><p>万事开头难，一旦习惯了，事情就好办多了。Gavin的身体逐渐适应了这种程度的扩张，RK900的抽插愈加顺畅，Connor也勾起一边嘴角，盯着混蛋警探难得温驯的面部表情，腰部向上顶动，加入了这场三个人的情事。</p><p>RK900在抽插中仍不忘持续变大，以一种人类难以察觉的膨胀速度。就像温水煮科米蛙，Gavin在不知不觉中便已容纳了两根完全体的仿生阴茎。</p><p>仿生人的动作幅度越来越大，高科技加持的原始律动愈来愈野。两台RK型号仿生人之间依旧保持着数据共享，两根互相挤压摩擦的阴茎配合得好极了，这两台配备了互联交通调度系统的无人车有序地在泥泞的隧道里穿行。</p><p>被人类和仿生同类压在地面的Connor动作幅度到底有限，毕竟总不能撤腰撞漏地板，又或者反重力地把身上的两个男人顶得像颠锅换面的煎饼一样飞起。于是他把愿望投射到了RK900的脑中——固定的频率未免太过无聊，不如试试完全随机的幅度和力度？</p><p>出厂时间不长的RK900不近人情，不爱说话，但在某些方面却异常地好说话，他欣然接受了Connor的又一个新提议，数不清这个晚上他到底听了Connor的多少话了。</p><p>外表超酷的好孩子RK900表现得像个开了随机模式的炮机，异常认真而优秀地执行了不可预测的性爱模式。</p><p>“操！”人类爆发出一声下意识的脏话惊叫。RK900用力太猛，把Gavin和Connor双双顶得向前蹭了出去。好像力度有点太大了，RK900默默将力度区间的上限调低了些，而共享了数据、有所察觉的Connor又偷偷地将上限调了上去。RK900越过人类的肩头，看了Connor一眼，不置可否。</p><p>“唔……”还是房间里唯一的人类在哼哼唧唧地浪叫。这次是因为幅度太大。RK900抽插的动作太过大开大合，巨大的性器不小心从紧密相连的温柔乡中滑了出去，露出一个弯月形状的幽幽肉洞来，粉嫩的肠肉一览无余，失去了两根巨龙中的一根，尚且塞着另一根仿生屌的穴口一时竟无法完全闭合上去，闪着油亮的粉红光泽。</p><p>RK900正待插将回去，人类粗糙又柔软的手捷足先登了上去。</p><p>“唔……操！合不上了，都怪你……还有你……”Gavin的手急切地盖住自己洞开的穴口，慌张地用指尖按摩上去，皱眉发出沮丧的哀鸣，瞪视的眼神扫过两个始作俑者，“操！我早就说过塑料混蛋不是什么好东西……”</p><p>“请问您是否考虑更换仿生肛门？延展性好，就算坏了也可以轻松修复。”Connor体贴地献上一计。</p><p>“你这只Anderson家的塑料狗又在装傻恶心人。你才是塑料屁眼！我他妈一定要操死你！”</p><p>“我是真的关心你，Reed警探。如果你想操死我，那么是无法在合法范围内做到的……还是说，这只是个夸张的修辞。”</p><p>“你给我闭嘴吧，”Gavin捂住了Connor的嘴，又突然想到仿生人说话捂嘴也没用，只得气愤地用两根大拇指狠戳了Connor的鼻孔，“这是报复，你这个松货鼻孔！”</p><p>“来自松货屁股的报复吗？Reed警探。”Connor没有张嘴，只露出了一个塑料得不得了的假笑，从发声器中发出反问。</p><p>气得自身鼻孔放大的Gavin努着嘴，戳得更带劲了，显然忘记了仿生人强大的自我修复能力。</p><p>这边厢Connor正在遭罪，那边厢RK900倒是轻松自在。没有Gavin的手堵住那引仿生人入胜的穴口，RK900悠闲地将自己的阴茎放软了一些，以确保正好适配那露出的、合不拢的肉缝，不会令他的人类不舒服，然后便缓慢而坚定地插了回去。</p><p>上下左右乱捅Connor鼻孔，玩得兴起的Gavin又一次没有意识到自己被小气球捅了，直到RK900的下腹再度贴上他的屁股，直到体内的气球再次充气。</p><p>“你给我拔出去！”人类不耐烦的声音响起，虽然“你”没有明确的点名道姓，但RK900就是知道那说的是他。</p><p>难道他受伤了吗——并没有。身体扫描与困惑不解同时占据进程，RK900的灯环红得可怜。</p><p>“拔出去。”人类的声音平和了下来，甚至有一丝故意的劝哄，这并不常见——他到底是多想那根屌滚出去。</p><p>这就是委屈的感觉吧，RK900想。</p><p>===========</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>